Till the end of the time
by Tomboy D
Summary: Being hurt off-world is what usually happens. Well, not this time. *CHAPTER 18 UPDATED!* Identity of Daniel's visitor revealed... *gasp* What else is stored in for SG-1?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SG1. Although it would not be a bad idea… If I could, that is. 

A/N: You know your job guys. Review, please. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 1

"Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill repeat for the fourth time, this time a bit louder, while jabbing his finger at the bell, but nothing happened. Doors remained shut. 

"Come on, Major, now is not the time to play hide and seek! General Hammond wants to see us, and as you so conveniently switched off your phone..." It took him a second or two to realize he was talking to the Major's door. He was starting to get worried. 

"Sam! Open up, I know you are in there, your car is parked in front..." he was almost yelling. _'What the hell was wrong? She wasn't usually like this.'_

Partially because neighbors were starting to peak through their spy holes and partially because that sickening feeling in his stomach that seemed to appear every time something was wrong would not go away, he lowered his hand on the door handle and slightly pushed. 

Doors gave a small squeak, but obediently opened reveling thrashed hallway. His heart skipped a beat, as his eyes traveled over the broken glass table. 

"Samantha!" Similar site greeted him in the living room. Lots of shattered glass and broken furniture lay all over the place. Whoever did this, surely gave a hell of a fight. 

"Sam!" Jack's voice seemed to echo of the walls and return to him, bringing him more of this unpleasant silence. 

_'Please God, just let her be all right...'_ his mind was screaming. 

He scanned through the whole apartment, but there was no sign of her. Once he thought he saw blood stain on the piece of broken glass, but dismissed as impossible... He didn't even to think about it._' Sam is a soldier. She could take care of herself...'_

That was when he caught a glimpse of the white fabric behind the half opened door he hadn't noticed before. In one gigantic leap Jack was at the door.

She was there. Major Samantha Carter was lying curled in the fetal position, small pool of blood beneath her, coloring in red white ceramic squares of the floor. Colonel O'Neill held his breath, as he knelt beside her. Carefully, he griped her shoulder and turned her around. She was wearing white bathrobes, smeared in blood, but they weren't tied, exposing all of her torso and stomach. Pain clouded his mind, as he noticed large gash on her stomach, which was still trickling blood. Ever so lightly, Jack pressed his fingers on her neck. Her skin was cold, but that was not the reason why his hands shook as he struggled to find any sing of life in his 2IC. _'Please, God... please...' _

Weak, very weak beating sensation crossed the tips of his fingers. She was alive. In one swift move, he took his jacket off and pressed it against her wounds. Injury was serious and deep. He pressed harder, silently praying, no, pleading with God to let her live... _'Let her live, no matter what...'_

"Come on, Sam, hold on. I know you can do it... Just hold on." But his voice came out as a choke, as the tears stuck in his throat, preventing him to say anything else. 

God there was so much he wanted to tell her. So much, but now, he may not have a chance... Ever. 

Shaking those thoughts away, he gently picked up her body and moved to the living room. Lowering her on the sofa, he run to the phone.

No signal. Lines have been cut. Cursing under his breath, Jack began looking for her bag. Carter always carried a cell phone in her bag.

After few minutes spent in panicked search, he finally found the phone under one of the cupboards. It looked like someone kicked it there on purpose. 

Glancing at Samantha's limp body, he dialed SGC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. I guess you will just have to trust me on that one. :)

A/N: Only one word. If you get it right, you will know what to do. OK... I'll give you a hint. R...

Till the end of the time 

Chapter 2 

Hospital quarters of SGC were unusually quiet for this time of a day. Late afternoon. At least someone who needed medical attention should have been there. For the sake of all those unused test that sat in the drawers waiting for another mission and another blood test after it. But if you were to listen closer, constant beeping sound could be heard. Of course, one could always mistaken it for the background noise of the generators. Samantha Carter would. After all, she was a scientist. She thought like one, acted as one. It was logical. 

What was not logical was that the sound was a sound of the life support machine onto which that same Samantha Carter was hooked up to. White curtains shielded her fragile body from the view. 

Some distance away, another woman, doctor by the looks of it, sat at the desk, her head lowered in her hands, completely still. Janet Fraiser, medical doctor, just had to put her friend on the machine, because there was nothing else she could do for her, and to literally wrestle out Colonel Jack O'Neill who insisted on staying with his hurt 2IC. In the next few minutes she will have to get up, walk to the debriefing room, look into four pairs of worried eyes, and tell them that nothing changed. 

Sam was still fighting for her life.

_Major Samantha Carter POV_

Oh, my God. It hurts. It hurts so much. Someone, anyone... help me... Oh, oh, hell, what is going on? Where am I? And will someone please turn off that annoying sound!?! My head is bursting. Think, Samantha, think. What happened? Another mission? No, I have a feeling it's not it... I had too much to drink? Well, that would be an option, if I actually drank. Turn that beeping off, God damn it! I am getting headache! Wrong, I already have one... maybe I did hang over? Well, what the hell if I did? It is not like I didn't have a good reason. Jack's indifference is always a good reason to get drunk. Colonel... I... Jack? No, I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I am sleeping and I have sleep paralysis, that's why I can't move... Jack? No, it can't be. Colonel would never hurt me. It must have been a dream. Well, if it is, that why the hell am I feeling so beaten... Last time I felt like that was back in the Academy when I kicked that stupid Eric's ass. That was good. Oh my God! Jack!?! 

Startling sound awoke Janet from her slumber on the desk. Life support machine was squealing like crazy. Sound that she knew too well, and prayed to hearing it as less as possible. Sound of a heart that stopped beating. 

"Christy! Get me..." 

_Back to Major's POV_

_It was him. I am not dreaming. I can hear Janet scream... Something about losing me... I don't care, I just want to know how. How could that be? Jack did... attack me. I remember... he came, he was upset... I don't know why. Janet, please stop sending those shocks through me and let me think! I have to get to the bottom of this, while I can. He started yelling. At me. Colonel never yelled at me before. Never. And then, he hit me. And I hit the floor. Janet, it hurts, stop doing that! Now! He... I tried to fight back. Why? Why did he do that? There was nothing I could do... I remember him crouching above me... His lip is cut. I must have had one good punch then. And then black. It is all black after that... Wait a second... did I just open my eyes? There is some light over there... it looks like Stargate... _

"Charge at 300!" Dr. Fraiser's voice echoed the room, and two nurses kept running around, getting medical equipment. Janet's last sentence resulted in a brief outburst of shock through Major's body. 

At the door, Daniel Jackson stood. His eyes kept darting across the room, carefully avoiding the site where Janet and nurses were congregated around Sam's bed. He was blinking constantly, although it wasn't too clear whether he was doing that to smear the tears that kept resurfing in the corner of his eyes or because he had a hard time griping the reality.

Sound of machine was still long, loud whistle. Monotonous. 

In the room of five people, only four hearts were beating, although with such an intensity that it could compensate for the fifth one, which was still. In the room of five people, no one breathed. 

A/N: This was one evil cliffhanger. Evil me. :) OK. Here is the deal. Wanna know what happens next? Wanna know did Jack really attack good Major? Then, review. And I go on with the story, and everyone is happy. Or will be. Whatever. Just review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Story is mine. But characters and things like that belong to someone else. I don't care who it is. 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad you like the story. I assume you're 'dying' (I shouldn't have used that word, it kinda gives away much of the story... just joking, don't worry) to know what is going on... So, here it is. Oh, yes... and keep reviewing. Please?

Till the end of the time 

Chapter 3

Pain was excruciating. Just standing there and watching one of his best friends die... it was more that Daniel Jackson could stand. He bit into his lip, hard, as to stiffen the scream that threaten to burst out. He felt cold sweat on his forehead, but the sound, the sound... constant high pitched squeal that seemed to crush his every bone, was the thing that was ripping him apart. _'Sam is dead.'_ Those words, uttered by his own half-conscious mind, hit him like a ton of bricks. His vision got clouded, blackened and something pulled him down. He firmly gripped the doorframe. She was always there for him, and he wanted a chance to return back everything she gave to him ... To be there for her. 

Sound of nails scratching the wooden surface caught Janet's attention and she turned her head, only to see young archeologist holding onto the doorframe, pale as a ghost, with the bleeding lip and trembling like a candle flame. 

"Christy, help him out," she said in a soft voice and once more focused on the flat red line. 

Nurse looked at her, not completely sure what was she told to do, when Janet repeated in a harsh tone, "Dr. Jackson, out, now!"

Christy fled to the door and grabbing Daniel's arm, slowly led him out of the infirmary. He didn't resist and allowed himself to be dragged away. The only thing that mattered now was the only thing he could not change. His mind kept screaming, and his heart kept refusing to believe_, 'Samantha is dead'. _

Only once before in his life he felt like this. When he lost Sha're. When he lost himself. 

Daniel didn't move more then few steps away, when yells, muffled by the buzzing in his ears, reached him. Fighting the tears, he forced himself to listen. Only one word came through, _'Back.'_

Two days later 

Dr. Fraiser walked into the debriefing room, and slipped into the chair nearest to exit. Four men were looking at her expectedly, but no one said anything. Signs of weariness were obvious on Janet. Still, she was refusing to get rest, although that was against General's orders. 

She raised her head, blinked a few times, trying to wipe off the mist that started to form in front of her eyes, and when it didn't work out, sighed.

"Speak up, Janet, for God sake!" 

In spite of the difficult situation, she smiled. The way Daniel cared about Sam was something that always made her feel good about the world, something that always returned her faith, even when things looked hopeless. 

"She is still in the 'deep sleep'." 

Encountering confused looks, she explained, "'Deep sleep' describes the state between coma and regular sleep. It is in some cases worse that the actual coma, because patient's mind is conscious, but, so to say, captured, in the body whose functions are failing." 

As soon as she finished, shudder passed through her. She just explained Sam's case in the most blunt way she could. It was not her intention, but she barely kept herself awake, and thinking of a ways to make it sound less painful was not doing anyone any good. She knew it from experience. Pain does not just go away. 

Forcing herself to look across the desk, she met Daniel's gaze. Emotional, warm... all the pain and worry was there. She could read it like an open book. Teal'c... well, you could never be too sure of what that man was thinking, and you were not advised to start pondering about that. General Hammond. He saw too many cases like this, too many... 

Finally, Jack. Ever since he brought Sam on his hands in the infirmary (he refused to let anyone else touch her or take her away from him, until Janet forced him to put her in the bed, and wrestled him out), he never came to visit. Not once. Not once in the three days time. It was not the man Janet knew, and yet in some weird way, it all made sense. Just exactly how it made sense was the thing Dr. Fraiser hadn't figured out... yet. 

She met his eyes. At the first site, cold and emotionless. Definitely not the Colonel she knew. And for a briefest fraction of the second, thought about possibility of Gou'ld infiltration crossed her mind, but when she looked deeper, she saw shadows of something else and dismissed Gou'ld theory at once. But what she saw was hard to define. Was it guilt? 

"Is that all, Doctor?" Hammond's voice broke the silence. 

"Yes, I will keep you informed, and if there are any changes..." Janet's voice trembled. She was losing hope, and she was losing it fast. The truth was, according to every medical book in the world (and that was about the number of them Janet went through, searching for answer... for anything), that if the patient doesn't wake up from 'deep sleep' after four days, chances of her ever waking up are very small. That was something Janet carefully hid from SG-1 and General. Books can be wrong, right? 

"No, Doctor. You will go and rest, immediately, and that is the order. If you do not obey, I will sedate you. Is that clear?" 

Janet shook her head, but still answered, "Yes, General. But someone needs to look after Major Carter. Someone who..." yawn stopped her from finishing the sentence, but her gaze fell on O'Neill. General seemed to pick up on this. 

"Very well. Colonel O'Neill will keep the guard in the infirmary. You are dismissed." 

Janet wasn't too sure, but she thought she saw flicker of anger in Jack's eyes. She could have been too tired, so she shrugged it off and headed absent-mindedly for the infirmary. Strong grip on her shoulder made her turn around. Jack forced a small smile and asked, "I thought I am on duty in the infirmary tonight." 

It was now that Janet realized what she saw in his eyes every time she looked in them. Those emotions she couldn't decipher. Pain, but another kind of pain, not the one friends feel when one of them suffers, but the other one... the one lover feels for the other half of his soul. Pain and guilt. Guilt for which she wasn't sure where it came from, but could make a good guess. Such a dangerous combination. State of mind that can only be described as the Hell on the Earth. 

"You gonna be OK?" Janet softly asked and took his hand in hers. 

He looked at her, rather confused, but unmasked. In that moment, his emotions were not hidden inside. 

"I only care about her."

She looked after him, as he disappeared behind the corner... wondering_. 'Will God allow such an injustice and take her too away from him?' _

A/N: There you have it. My longest chapter yet. It was a hard work... 

And all you have to do is... Review! (I know I am boring, but still...)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, Stargate: SG1 does not belong to me. 

A/N: Not this time, kiddies.

Till the end of the time

Chapter 4

_Colonel Jack O'Neill POV_

I know why Janet did that. And I know why General did the same too. They believe that having me here with her will somehow make it easier for me to say goodbye when the time comes. It won't. I won't let that time comes.

_I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her._

_I did this to her. God, I am such a jackass... I haven't even thought about whether she will take it seriously, I guess I assumed she won't. But after I said it, I knew at once that she did take it seriously and that I have hurt her. Look in her eyes... She looked at me with so much pain, but didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked away... I have betrayed her. Whatever happened on that damned mission should have stayed dead and buried. But no, I had to bring it up, and somehow, made it sound wrong. Just wrong. _

_Congratulations Jack, you have just proven yourself to be first class idiot. _

_I should have known. I should have gone after her and said that I was sorry. But I didn't. I left it be, left it laying around as usual. Left it to be cleared up when she shows up for another mission. She never did. _

_And when I went to fetch her by the orders of Hammond, I found her... Dying. _

_God, what did I do? _

_She wound have stayed safe in the base, working on some 'God knows what' project, staying up late, and then in the morning, I would have to endure all that talk between her and Daniel about what they had just discovered... if I haven't been the jerk I was. I would feel left out, yes, left out, but happy. Incredibly happy listening to all their babble, making jokes and teasing them both. Teal'c would show up later, he always does, but he is never late, not Teal'c, and I would have to explain ever third word, leaving it, at the end, to Danny boy to finish my not-so-successful attempt to explain Jaffa the habits of Tau'ri. Not this time. _

_Not this time. _

_She headed for home, leaving all of her work unfinished, giving some pathetic excuse to Daniel, that she had guests coming by. What a lie. I think Danny figured that much, but assumed she simply didn't want to admit she was tired, especially after everything that happened on the last mission. So he let it be. Just like me._

_Damn mission, damn Daniel._

_Damn me. _

_She lies so peaceful, looking like she is only sleeping... But I know that is not the case. She lies there because of me. She is dying because of me. _

_I can't lose her. I can't lose you Sam. _

_I can't. _

_I can't._

Colonel Jack O'Neill snapped out of his 'face down on the edge of Sam's bed', nightmares haunted sleep and with unfocused gaze searched for the familiar face on the pillow. He found none. 

Major Samantha Carter, his teammate and close friend was gone. All the tubes, wires and IVs onto which she was hooked up were hanging around... Blanket was missing too. With inhuman efforts, he tried to focus on what is going on, and rationalize. 

Not this time. 

It took him a while to realize he was desperately gripping bed sheets, and that Janet stood at the door, with her hand over her mouth, looking absolutely horrified. 

"She is gone," came out of his throat as a hoarse whisper, while he scanned the room with bewildered expression. 

"Daniel..." small figure waddled across the room, briefly supporting itself on all near, firm grounded looking objects, to stay on its feet. When it finally reached young archeologist, who was sleeping on the pile of translations on his desk, in a weird half-sitting position, figure gently prodded him on the shoulder.

"Daniel, wake up..." quiet outburst of cough followed and succeeded in waking Dr. Jackson.

"What?... no, Jack, I wasn't sleeping..." Daniel seemed to be rather confused after his nap, but soon confusion disappeared, allowing ultimate disbelief to overtake its place, the moment he realized who was standing in front of him, wrapped in white hospital sheet. 

"Sam!?!" startled scream seemed to scare young woman, and she stumbled few steps backwards, still holding the sheet tightly around her.

Her face was pale, and lips had a blue tinge to them. She kept looking behind, as if expecting for someone to barge in, as she whispered, "Quiet, Daniel. Please. I'll explain..." another short outburst of cough; and Daniel, recovering from the original shock, helped her sit down.

"Sam, how... listen... I'll go get Janet and Jack... you stay here..." he talked so fast, even Sam had troubles understanding what he said, but when she caught up, her face suddenly changed color into even more paler nuance, and she screamed, "No, Danny, please! Not Jack!"

After seeing his bewildered expression, she took a deep breath and unconsciously placing her hand on the bandages around her stomach, continued in a quiet, but shaky voice, "He did this to me."

It was Daniel's turn to gasp. Small red stain seemed to make good efforts spreading behind Sam's fingers. 

In the same moment, Sam's eyes fell on his lips. She had to pull all the strength she had left in order not to scream. There was a small cut. 

A/N: I am evil... I know. Another cliffhanger. God, I love cliffhangers. They make the story so much more interesting, right? :) Anyways. All I wanted to say was to review, but you know that already, right? *wink, wink*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, Stargate: SG-1 is not mine. Unfortunately. 

A/N: Ok, I feel like there is one thing that needs to be cleared up. Some folks seemed to think Danny boy attacked good Major, some think he didn't. Well, I won't say nuttin' :) more then... try to remember how Daniel got his lip cut. 

A/N: Lesson in life; poor Sam is about to discover just how difficult some things can be. So, on with it... Story, I mean. :) 

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews... Can't get enough of them. *wink, wink, hint, hint*

Till the end of the time

Chapter 5

"Jack? Jack!?!" Daniel seemed completely freaked out, and failed to notice that Sam was slowly edging away toward the side of his desk. This was something that bordered with his worse nightmares. He looked at her with utter disbelief, and squeezed through clenched teeth, "Are you sure?" 

Although she was keeping her eyes locked on his face, which was now slowly, but surely losing its color, she said nothing, but drew in a deep breath and quietly slid off the chair, away from Daniel. Her fingers panically run across the surface of the desk, looking for something solid... anything. But the only thing her brain was picking up were smooth surfaces of countless papers that were lying around. 

One more side of the table, only two more steps and she would be completely opposite to him. Which was her goal_. 'Put as much distance as you can between... You can do it... Slowly... Damn archeologists... Never have a rock when you need one.' _

He was still staring at her, as if daring himself to trust her, when he noticed that she was far from where was few seconds ago. She looked frightened to the bone, and seemed to be shaking rather violently. Her hands were now running through heaps of his translations, many of which landed on the floor. It almost looked as if she was searching for something, but she never, not for a fraction of the second, took her eyes off him. 

Casting numerous questions that threatened to overtake his mind aside, and concentrating on her peculiar behavior, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Sam, what are you..." 

She froze for a moment, looking like an ice sculpture, and then, regaining little of the composure that she had left, asked in a cold voice, "You are in this together, aren't you?" 

In her hand, she was firmly clutching small flick-knife, Jack's gift to Daniel. 

If the situation wasn't the way it was, Sam would pay good money to see the dumbstruck expression Daniel had on his face. 

"Together in what?" he asked, carefully scanning her every movement. There was something terribly wrong about this, he could sense it. 

Slowly, he got up, and extended his arm towards her, "Lets go find someone, OK?" 

She observed him for a second, and he could swear he saw trust reappearing on her face, when she started going backwards, towards the door.

"No... not again... I won't let you..." she said quietly, waving her head. 

Daniel caught a glimpse of cold, metallic light that seemed to shiver hidden in her hand. 

_'What is going on?' _

His mind could crack the most complicated codes and inscriptions the world has ever seen, but was unable to process what was going on. One of his best friends was standing there, accusing him of something he didn't do, clearly in the state of distress, confusion and pain, possibly danger to herself or others... It would all seem somehow digestible, if the person that in this moment embodied all mentioned above was not Major Samantha Carter. 

"Sam, please... let me help you..." he started again, but soon realized his mistake. 

She glanced towards the door, then back at him. 

There was only one word Daniel could use to describe what was going on. Traumatizing. 

In few hurried strides she was at the door. 

Few next things that Daniel's mind recorded happened so fast, that he almost had to replay it later, in slow forward, to understand what took place. 

Creak of the door opening, and whoosh of the sheets.

Screams.

Samantha screamed. Jack and Janet, who were just about to knock, screamed as well, when ghostly shape opened the door and bumped into Colonel. 

Sound of the knife swishing through the air. 

One more scream and yelp of pain.

Soft thud of the body hitting the floor. 

"I can't believe she cut me!" Colonel said for the tenth time, and nervously twitched sitting on the infirmary bed. 

Few meters away, in another bed, completely hidden by curtains, Carter was heavily sedated. She was sleeping, but this time, her sleep was induced and reversible. 

"If you don't stop fidgeting, I'll let you bleed to death, Colonel!" Janet was getting slightly annoyed. It didn't help much if the person you were stitching up kept shuffling around like he was sitting on a cactus.

Daniel was sitting in a chair, some distance away and kept staring at the floor. His head was buried in his hands, and everybody could clearly hear his heavy breathing. It almost sounded as if he was hyperventilating.

Major Hammond and Teal'c were sitting at Janet's desk, but they too didn't say anything. Only sometimes worried glanced were exchanged between General and Dr. Fraiser.

"Let me reinforce it once more," Jack said.

"She came to your office Daniel and woke you up, asking for help," Colonel seemed to constantly shift his gaze between Janet, who was working on his arm, and Daniel, who seemed to be in another world. 

Dr. Jackson lifted his head and nodded. He looked tired and lost. 

"Then, you offered to call me, but she said I attacked her and went berserk."

"Yeah," Daniel croaked.

"She said we were in this together? That we both attacked her? Do you know why she said it? She came to you first, didn't she?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, and squeezed out, "I have no idea. One moment, she was there, sitting, telling me you did that to her... next moment, she was running away from me, screaming, accusing me... "

"Then she opened the door, saw me, and sliced me like a piece of bread. After which she fainted." 

"Colonel, move one more time, and I will slice you too," Janet added. Jack was known to be worst patient doctor could possibly have. 

"I was there all the time. Sitting next to her bed. I can't believe I haven't noticed when she woke up!"

"Major Carter is a very cunning woman." 

Everybody looked surprisingly to where the last remark came from. Teal'c was calm as ever. 

"Yeah, and I am an idiot who fell asleep," Jack said more to himself.

"Don't blame yourself," soft whisper reached him. Janet had finished stitching up. 

"I don't like the sound of it at all, people, and I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," General was efficient as usual. 

Jack simply gave him 'well, don't you say' look, which General choose to ignore.

"Can you wake her up?" Hammond asked Janet. 

"What, now!?!" 

Both Jack and Daniel didn't like the idea. 

"There is no time like the present, and we need to know everything as soon as possible. Can you do it, Doctor?"

Dr. Fraiser cast a look over all four of them, and said "Yes, but I personally don't agree with it. I believe..."

"Just do it," Hammond cut her short. "Now." 

Janet sighed, and went to the cabinet to fetch the solution. 

Few minutes later, five people surrounded Samantha's bed, four of them wearing different expression, but all of them sharing similar emotions. Teal'c was fifth. 

"All right. Here we go," Janet said as she slid the needle in the IV tube and emptied it.

A/N: Yes, another cliffy. My favorite. OK, to make you less angry with me, I'll tell you a secret. In the next chapter some things will be explained. Some won't. :) 

P.S. Do you really think Jack would hurt Sam? Well… Could be. But, it doesn't have to be. 

OK, small clue: if you re-read the story, you will notice that Jack nowhere denies Sam's accusations. It could mean two things… Everybody find the idea completely ridiculous or… JJJ I am so cruel!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am just a poor kiddo who wrote this story to satisfy my personal cravings... Ups, maybe I shouldn't have said that? :) So, I guess disclaimer would go something like this... My story. My cat. Everything else belongs to someone else. What an expression... Phew.

A/N: One word, which says a hell of a lot. Review!!!

Till the end of the time

Chapter 6 

"Umm... Colonel?" Janet tentatively asked, while in the same time, filling another injection with transparent solution. 

"Huh? You were saying?" Colonel seemed a bit disorientated, if nothing else. Last few days were a living hell. No, that was their last mission...

'Carter! Dammit! Where are you? Carter!... his voice echoed off the walls of the cave and came back amplified many times, resembling the dying thunder after a summer storm. Jack O'Neill was unsuccessfully trying to determine where his 2IC might be, when he stumbled upon something solid and large that lied dangerously close to his feet, but in this darkness it was hard to see what it was. Honestly, it could be anything, from harmless rocks Daniel liked to call artifacts (they were rocks to Jack, all the same) to the not-so-dead Goa'uld. Carefully, he kneeled down and tried to feel by touch what it is, while in the same time firmly grabbing his gun. One can never be too careful. Jack had to hold his breath, when he felt familiar smoothness of BDU. On this damn planet, only two people wore BDUs. Himself and Carter.'

"Colonel..." Daniel's voice snapped him out of the memories that came so threatingly close... He didn't want to remember. 

"Yeah, yeah... I am OK. Is she waking up?" he mumbled quietly and looked over the top of the sheets. Carter was still sleeping. 

"Why isn't she waking up?" Jack's voice was louder and harder this time. 

"It takes time for drugs to act... Maybe you and Daniel should move aside," Janet suggested.

She received a few curious glances. 

"Why?" 

"Well, Jack... she does seems convinced you tried to kill her, as well as Daniel, and the last time she saw you..." her eyes diverted to Colonel's bandaged arm. 

"Doctor has a point. You should move aside." 

Obeying General's orders both men took a stand on the right side of the bed, sheltered from view by a large medical cupboard. 

"Is this far enough, or should we go off-planet..." Daniel's attempt to make a joke was encountered with an angry glance from Jack.

"I mean... I didn't mean..." 

In the same time, Sam started to stir. 

She looked like someone who has bad nightmares, tossing her head one way and then another, her face cringed into grimaces of pain and confusion. Janet slightly shook her shoulder.

"Sam, can you hear me? It's Janet. Sam? Open your eyes if you can. It is all right, everything will be all right." 

Soothing words of Dr. Fraiser seemed to have effect, as Carter opened her eyes and made an obvious effort to focus. Her face was still a bit cringed, and as the dream faded away, so did her face become more relaxed. She looked at Janet, then at General Hammond, then back at Janet.

"Help..."

Her lips weren't moving, but the voice was so quiet and strained, that it could come from only one person. 

Janet tried to smile. It didn't work.

"It is all right, Sam. Everything is going to be all right." 

Color seemed to slowly find its way back onto Samantha's face, when her eyes wandered behind General's back. She froze. Her lips began to tremble and eyes to fill with tears. 

Janet crouched next to her bed and tried to get Major's attention back.

"Sam, look at me. Sam. Sam, please..."

She wasn't responding. 

There was alarm on every face. Jack and Daniel tried to hide from the view as much as possible...

Samantha closed her eyes, and tears began to stream down her face. Janet took the opportunity and gestured both of them out. They exited in silence. 

Jack slumped down on the chair and sighed. 

"My God, who did that to her? She is scared out of her wits. She is scared of us!" Daniel was upset and couldn't keep his voice down. 

"Shh... she can still hear us. Come on." Jack started down the corridor. 

"Where are we going?" younger man asked, as he tried to keep up with the brisk pace of the older one. 

"We..." Colonel accented this word, "are going to find out just what the hell is going on!" 

Dr. Jackson looked at him, and sighed. They had no starting point, and SGC already did the complete investigation, which came up with absolutely nothing. But, he knew there was no point in arguing with Colonel, not when his eyes were gleaming like this. It was a sure sign he had set his mind on something. Firmly and without backing out. 

_'This is gonna be one long night...'_ Daniel thought as they entered Carter's lab.

Sam stopped crying, and was now staring at the ceiling. Janet got the orders from General to try to find out as much as possible as soon as possible. She would rather leave Samantha rest... but things needed to be done, so she pulled a chair and sat next to her. 

"OK, Sam. You don't have to talk, I'll do the talking and when I finish, you can tell me anything you want. OK?" Janet looked at her hopefully, but nothing changed. Only sign of life in Carter was regular movement of her chests up and down, at slow pace. "All right. Let me tell you what happened in the last few days. Today is October 14th. You were brought here on October 10th, and were gravely injured. You fell into coma."

Janet was careful not to mention who brought her, but noticed nevertheless how her breathing rate went up. 

"Do you remember what happened when you woke up?"

No answer. This is going to be hard. Very hard.

"Well, you woke up, I wasn't there..."

"It was Jack." Slow whisper reached Dr. Fraiser. She looked down upon her, and saw Sam's gaze fixed on her, with pleading look in her eyes.

"Jack? What did Jack do?" Janet felt stupid, as she spoke with the brightest officer in the SGC as with a three-year old, but she knew that any overload of information or pressure could trigger her return to coma. 

Sam looked at her, somewhat confused.

"Jack tried to kill me. Why, Janet?" Carter's voice was softer then a whisper. 

"Samantha, are you absolutely sure about that? Colonel Jack O'Neill? Your friend? Teammate?"

She shook her head and answered, "Last mission, we were..." 

Suddenly, Sam's body went into some kind of a spasm, her head jerked backwards, and her eyes were wide open. Deep, hoarse voice screamed in an alien language.

"Ractah! Sta'a! Sta'a! Wacree sunt heela!" 

Janet jumped and backed away. Desperation and pain filled the voice. It sounded as someone who was being tortured. 

"Dar soon. Wacree sunt heela." Voice was getting softer, and more like Major's.

Slowly, Sam's body relaxed, and last words reached Janet almost at the exit.

"No, Ractah. Please." 

From the door, Dr. Fraiser called the nurse. 

"Get me General, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel. Fast!" 

A/N: Whaddya think? The best way to tell me is to REVIEW. Now is good as ever. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Standard drill. Story is mine, nothing else is.

A/N: Oh, finally. I have forced myself to write some of the 'spring cleaning'... It seems to me that every time I start to untangle the plot, something happens and I keep on adding new things... It just pops in my head and I have to add it, I swear! Ok... On with the untangling. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 7

"All right, Doctor. How is she?" General Hammond asked. 

Last few days have been rather difficult for all of the SGC, because in this confined area news spread like wildfire and most of the people seemed to be honestly concerned for Major Carter. Of course, SG-1 had the most at stake. It doesn't get any worse... when one of your teammates gets attacked, starts to behave irrationally, sees things that are not there and speaks in an alien language, it is a sure signal that something is seriously wrong. 

Of course, it was a standard procedure with SG-1. Every once in a while, one of them would get an unwanted guest, got shot or die. But usually, those things could be fixed. 

Or to put it in better words, Major Samantha Carter would fix them most of the time, with the help of Dr. Daniel Jackson. Colonel Jack O'Neill would be there to give them a fair share of sarcastic comments, and Teal'c to raise that brow of his, in attempt to understand, and once in a while, he would. 

"She is better now. Much better, actually. Wound is healing, and there seems to be no after effects of that... whatever it was," Dr. Fraiser answered. 

"Have you had any luck in translating what Major said, Dr. Jackson?" 

Daniel nervously fidgeted with his cup of coffee and then reluctantly raised his eyes, and said, "Actually, I have. The language is ancient version of Tamarian, which is very similar to some of the languages currently spoken in Sector P44, although there seemed to be certain peculiarities which have not been transferred to...." 

"Just translate what she said Daniel," Jack interrupted in a tired voice.

"Oh, right," Daniel looked at the note he had in front of him, "Ractah means The Protected One. At Tamarian home planet, there is a legend of the woman that possessed all the knowledge of her world and was able to foretell the future. It is said that she had predicted destruction of her people by a race that would come from far away and take over their bodies..." 

"Goa'uld?" Colonel asked. 

"Yes, I believe she predicted Tamari will be conquered by Goa'uld. They have. Just after she made her prophecy, she disappeared. No one knows what happened to her."

Everybody was silent. Whatever had anything to do with Goa'uld was bound not to come out right.

"Second word... Sta'a... means simply Help."

Daniel noticed how Jack's eyes flickered over the room and came to stop on the chair in which Carter usually sat. He thought he noticed brief outburst of immense pain on his face, but quickly discarded it. Sam was getting better now. Colonel had less and less reason for worry, except, of course for this thing, which reminded him that everybody was waiting for the rest of the translation. 

He cleared his throat and continued, "Wacree sunt heela. It confused me for a while, for the expression is almost forgotten and rather unique in the meaning, which does not coincide with direct translation. In loose translation, it means: What has been taken, must be returned. Last part, 'Dar soon'... I don't know what it means. Words are unknown to me, and it seems they hardly belong to Tamarian, because of their original construction, and I would say they are closely related to Frisan, which indeed, is..."

"That would be all, Dr. Jackson, thank you." 

Daniel seemed a bit annoyed for the sudden interruption of his explanation, but returned quietly to his seat. Jack was still looking at Carter's seat. 

It was now that Daniel truly felt, for the first time since Sam wasn't there with them, that something was missing. The room ached with void. He sighed, but turned his attention back to Dr. Fraiser, which has started giving full account of Sam's recovery. Long story, and with a hopeful happy ending. 

Course of conversation was once again turned to the mysterious words Carter has spoken. She seemed to have no recollection of ever saying such things, or in that voice. Dr. Fraiser confirmed she had no alien organism inside of her, not Goa'uld, nor any other creature. It seemed to easy the atmosphere a little bit. 

"Colonel, planet SG-1 had visited on its last mission, was in Sector P44, is that correct?" Hammond asked.

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders. He could never remember those damn names of the places they visited. Just bunch of numbers and letter without any sense at all. Carter usually remembered them. She is good with numbers... Unwillingly, his eyes turned to her seat once again. 

Then before anyone could notice what was going on, Daniel spoke, "Yes, Sir, planet P224X6 is in the Sector P44."

"I read your report on the mission, Colonel. Do you have anything to add that might help with this situation? Anything concerning Major Carter?"

Jack's thought wondered to the same place where he found Carter that night.

_'It was her. _

_He could tell even without looking into her face. It was her uniform, her body beneath that piece of clothing. Her blood that he felt on his fingers, as they moved up her leg. In the vague light that penetrated into the cave somewhere above his left shoulder, he saw blood staining upper part of her pants. _

_She was lying face down, in the muddy ground. Carefully, he turned her over, and pulled her torso on his lap. Her head fell back into his arms. His mind was clouded, and the only thing he could think of was her. _

_Jack never prayed. But now, that he held her in his arms, he prayed with all his might. He prayed for her. _

_They were in an enemy territory; unknown, cold and cruel, as it had been proved many times during this mission. Daniel and Teal'c managed to return back through the Stargate, the two of them were left behind. Stargate was blocked by the enemy. They couldn't go back that way. Natives told them that there was another one, on the other hemisphere of this forsaken land. But even then, there was no insurance that one was functional. _

_er hands were cold. But even before he had a chance to check for pulse, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. She never said anything, just fell back into unconsciousness again. Jack carefully cleaned the mud of her face and pulled her back into the corner. _

_He checked for her wounds. There were none. Still she was hurt, and the blood was hers for sure. Chance of internal injuries was his great concern._

_Enemy was near. His leg hurt. Gunshot wound. Well, those weren't gunshots, but the description was pretty close. And it hurted like hell. Gunshot, I tell you. _

_As he cradled her in his arms, and prayed for night to come as soon as possible... for the darkness was their only chance of escape, and prayed for her to hold on, he began to fade into unconsciousness himself. _

Firmly holding his Major close and covering her body with his, for warmth and protection, in the hidden corner of the cave, he never noticed small ball of light finding its way to Carter's feet, and slipping into her body. 

_He only remembered her body suddenly becoming warmer and then everything went black...'_

"No, Sir, I think my report covered everything about Major's condition on that mission..." his voice trailed off, as he noticed female figure standing at the door. 

Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. There was no mistake. Major Samantha Carter was standing at the doorway of the debriefing room, and she was smiling at him. She was smiling at him! Jack quickly stood up, and as everybody else noticed her, they followed his example. 

"Permission to attend the debriefing, Sir." her voice still shivered a bit, but the change was so slight, that only Jack noticed it. Of course, he noticed a lot of things about her, that other missed so easily. 

General's face stretched into a big smile.

"Permission granted, Major. Welcome back." 

Exclamations of greetings and welcomes suddenly buzzed around the room. 

"It is good to be back, Sir," Sam said, and took her usual place. 

Janet and Daniel had a smiles like they had just won the lottery. Hammond looked pretty much the same, even Teal'c had a smile. Which was quite an unusual thing to see. 

But Jack, dear old Jack forgot to sit down, even after everybody has returned to their sits. He was standing and staring. With his mouth open. 

"Sir, it is just me," she spoke quietly.

'Oh, no, it is never just you, Carter. It is YOU.'

When he realized everybody were looking quite curiously at him and smiling, he sat down and said with a grin, "Good to have you back, Major." 

_'Very good, indeed.'_ Both of them thought at the same time. 

And both of them smiled at each other at the same time. 

No one missed this, so Janet and Daniel began to snicker, when suddenly Janet realized something and her face turned serious.

"Why are you out of the infirmary? I have strictly forbidden you leaving your bed."

"Oh, Doc, give her a break!" Jack seemed cheerful, too cheerful. 

"Umm... Janet, I... my wound is gone," Carter answered.

She was encountered by many curious looks. 

"What to you mean gone? You were healing, yes, but the process is not complete. I checked you this morning." Janet was confused and she was not the only one.

"Oh, yes it is. I don't know how, I can't explain it. Colonel..." she turned to Jack, "I believe you have something that belongs to me. I need it back." 

Everybody was looking at two of them, but no one really understood what was going on. 

"What do you mean, Major?" Jack asked, having a really bad feeling this was about his recent search through Major's lab. 

"You know what I am talking about, Sir. I need it now. Now, Sir!" her voice was getting louder and the room suddenly fell very silent and very cold. 

"Major Carter! Please restrain yourself..." Hammond felt this was not a good moment to interfere, but it was his duty. 

Sam was positively shrieking with anger. 

"Jack! Now! Hand it over!" 

Suddenly, she felt quiet and clutched the side of the table. Her face grimaced in pain, and the same deep, hoarse voice was heard. 

"Ractah! Dar soon! Wacree sunt heela!" 

Everybody was on their feet. Sam fell on her knees, and looked at Jack, who was now at her side with the pleading look.

"Please, Jack, give it back... or she will..." she started quietly, but her body suddenly twitched in pain, and she grabbed his shoulder. 

"Hurry! I can't fight her... any longer. Hurry!" 

A/N: God I hope you can follow this fic, cause I can't. J Anyways, review please! *sweetest smile in the world* 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stargate: SG-1 is not mine. I swear. :)

A/N: Yup, we... no, to be precise, you still have no idea who attacked Carter. Or what is going on, by that matter. Ok, moment of truth is here. Read on. And review later. Last one is compulsory. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 8

Jack shot a confused look at Daniel, only to receive identical one in return. Yes, they had searched through Carter's office (and prayed that she doesn't go in there before they had a chance to clean up, but that prayer obviously wasn't answered, although they seriously doubted that was a reason of her anger), but didn't take anything. God dammit, there wasn't anything in there that caught their attention, never the less enough for them to take it. 

OK, Jack had a glance of something that looked suspiciously like Major's diary, but didn't dare take it or even open it. He still clearly remembered the last time he had invaded her privacy without asking, and he surely didn't want to go through that argument again.

Name of her attacker was not in that diary. Even if she knew him (which was Jack's guess), she didn't have a chance to write it in. But... maybe, maybe there was something there about the mission... about what exactly happened to her while she was captured, while she wasn't under Colonel's watchful eyes. Maybe, just maybe, it could prove to be the thing they needed to crack this thing open. Not literally.

He looked at her. Carter was lying, with her head in his lap.

She was still shaking, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't speaking, although her lips were moving. Jack wasn't sure was it because she shook like a leaf on the water, or because she was trying to tell him... them something. 

He looked at Daniel, then at General, "I don't know what she wants from me... I don't have anything hers..." 

Jack suddenly stopped dead in the tracks. That was true. After all they had been through, after everything they had seen and done, after all those times when one of them was in a mortal danger... He didn't have anything that belonged to her. If it ever came to... 

Only his memories. Sometimes they are all the man has left. 

He scolded himself at the thoughts. 

_'Carter's is going to be fine. I'll be damned if I let anything happened to her.' _

But then he remembered. He did let something happened to her. And before he had a chance to start berating himself, Jack noticed expecting looks from Daniel and General. 

Focusing his attention once more, he said, "I have an idea, although I don't know will it help... I need to take something from her lab." 

Archeologist prayed that whatever idea Jack had right now, was the one that will help them save Sam. He clenched his fists, and slid down to Jack. Janet went to get help and a gurney, General disappeared also. 

"Go, hurry, I'll take her to the infirmary." 

Jack wondered how would Danny boy do this... but had no time to stay and watch. He simply nodded and gently moving Carter over to Daniel, hurried to get the diary. 

Dr. Jackson watched for a few seconds sturdy figure of the older man, as it vanished behind the corner, then looked at Sam. She was still shaking, and her face went into deathly pale nuance. 

"It'll be OK, Sam. I promise," he said quietly, and then slid his arms under her back and knees, and got up. She was light, but considering everything that happened last few days, it was hardly surprising. Anyone would be thin if he was fed on an IV for a week. 

He shook his head slightly in denial, and then swiftly moved down the corridor. 

"OK, here it is," Jack handed the diary over to Daniel. Both doctors and General looked at him in wonder. 

"Sam's diary?" Janet asked. "What do you need that for?" She furrowed her brows. 

"Maybe Sam had written something in there about the mission, something that would help us figure out... " Daniel was finally catching up with Jack's train of thoughts, for a change, and gave him a surprised look, "...what exactly happened there. Something about The Protected One." 

Janet sighed. Chances of that were very small, but, it was all they had. 

Suddenly a disturbing thought crossed her mind. 'What if Sam had written about her feelings for... Jack?' 

It was something Dr. Fraiser suspected for a long time, but every time she tried to talk with her about that, Sam would find an appropriate excuse and avoided the topic. She knew anyone would hated anyone prying into their personal lives, thoughts and feelings... and it was even worse when it came to Sam. 

_'What if she did write in there about Jack? Things in there were never meant to see the light of the day,'_ Janet thought wearily. 

"I am sure Sam's report contained everything of importance," she tried to prevent what was clearly inevitable. 

"I am sure it does. But Carter doesn't remember speaking in alien language, maybe she doesn't remember writing in one." 

Daniel was astonished by the way Jack's mind worked this time. Maybe he, too, was 'alienated'. 

But, he had to agree with him all the same. It was possible diary contained valuable insight into this whole thing, hell, it may just give them clues to who attacked Sam. But, only Hammond could give them approval of something like that, except Sam, of course, but as she was unavailable at this time...

Daniel and Jack looked at General. He understood the unspoken question. 

"Although I don't agree with this 'prying' into Major Carter's private affairs, she is officer under my command, and I believe her life is in danger, and as such... Let's see, Dr. Jackson and hope it's worth it." 

Daniel dreadfully opened the diary. He suspected why Jack didn't want to be the one to do it... 

'Man, Sam's gonna be really mad when she finds out... Please, God, make it worth the torture I am about to receive when she does find out...' 

He inhaled deeply and looked_. 'Nice, neat handwriting. Oh, not so nice and neat handwriting. Seems she was pissed off when she wrote this part…Good thing dates are here...' _

He found the date of the day mission ended. Only few lines have been written down. He informed the General about that. 

"Read on, son." 

Daniel didn't missed almost scared look of Hammond's that went in the direction of Major's bed. 

The bad thing was, they were in infirmary with Sam only a few meters away, and the good thing was, that no one else was around (now, that's a first) and Carter was sedated. Again. Janet surely did have a 'thing' about needles. 

He didn't miss the fact that the letter were a bit smudged, as if the page was wet once, and he strongly suspected that the wet thing were Sam's tears. It only made the knot in his stomach even bigger_. 'Some things you just can't avoid, but I hope Sam will have enough mercy and make it quick and painful. I don't want to suffer,'_ Daniel thought and started reading. 

_"It happened again. This time they weren't just dim images quickly fading from the edge of my mind every time I tried harder... This time, they were real, vivid... memories. Memories. Yet, I wasn't there... those aren't my experiences. But the pain, the pain is real. Deep inside. _

_It hurts so much. I see people, lots of people. People I have never met, on the planet I have never visited, yet I know them. And I know they knew me. They KNEW me. Because... they are dead. They are all dead. _

_I felt scream coming from the bottom of my stomach, and I had to bite down the pillow, so I wouldn't wake up the entire base. _

_Why didn't they listen? I told them... I told them." _

Daniel looked up. General Hammond had a dumbstruck, but very concerned expression, Janet looked rather frightened, but somewhat relieved. He couldn't make out why. 

Jack didn't look at him. Or at any of them for that matter. He was looking in the direction where his Major lay. 

Daniel couldn't read his face, or maybe he didn't dare. Some things are better left unsaid...unthought. 

He glanced back at the small page, but something at the bottom caught his attention. It was addition, written very quickly (he could tell, being... Daniel), in an different ink. 

"Oh, there is something here... Post scriptum of some kind." 

His eyes flew over those sentences, and his face quickly changed color. 

"Um, I am... not sure...should we read this," he muttered. 

"Well, we came so far..." Jack's reply seemed unusual, but General agreed. 

There was no way out. Dr. Jackson sighed, and pushing his glasses up his nose, read in a rather quivering voice, _"Tonight I lost my hope. And all those years seem in vain... what we built is shattered. I feel it in my heart. Jack will never love me. I only hope I will be long gone when he finds out."_

If previous paragraph of Sam's diary seemed confusing and frightening, then this was beyond it. Way beyond it. 

At least for Colonel Jack O'Neill.

He put his head in his hands and stayed silent, for a very long time. 

When he finally looked at his friends again, his eyes had a different shadow to them. 

"When I find out what?" 

A/N: As usual. Just tell me what you think. In review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You see, well... although I hate to admit it, I don't own Stargate: SG-1. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 9

Major Carter's POV 

_'I try to open my eyes, although I am not sure whether I really want to. I know I have a choice, because it has always been there. Either I stay in this darkness and wait for the 'memories' to come back... They always do. Or I open my eyes and face the reality, face Jack. _

_It is a hard choice. And I know I will hurt whatever I choose. And there is always not knowing. _

_I don't know what those memories mean, I don't know what part I played in all those... killings. But there is a feeling that I somehow don't want to know... maybe because knowing the truth would hurt more than the darkness surrounding me._

_I don't know what is going on with Colonel. I was sure he attacked me, but now... now that... I have seen the look in his eyes. It lasted a mere second, not longer, to know that he didn't do it. He couldn't have. _

_I remember the cut I gave my attacker, Jack didn't have it. Daniel did. _

_But Daniel couldn't do it. He simply couldn't._

_And yet, the man who tried to take my life away had Jack's face. _

_I know that much. _

_I have been through much, way too much to believe that either of them did... even thought... _

_There is something... Something about me, that even I don't understand. Something so dark... from my past. _

_I always felt it... but only rarely came any closer to understanding what, than simply feeling something is wrong with me. Not wrong. Strange._

_And ever since the mission... since my capture, since the moment I woke up in Colonel's arms, I feel it more strongly then ever. More closely than I thought possible._

_Then I woke up, and Janet tells me I have been screaming words in Tamarian language. _

_I don't speak Tamarian. I've never heard it. I don't even know where it is spoken, if it is nowadays spoken at all. Daniel might know. _

_I don't know what it means, just thinking about it leaves me even more confused. I only feel. It has something to do with the memory that came to me just after the mission. Just after Colonel said... after he said... _

_I can't bring myself to even think about it. I, Major Samantha Carter, military officer, person who saw all kinds of horrible things, can't force her to think about... something Jack said._

_Jack. I seem to take it as a custom to call him by the name. In my thoughts, of course. I can't call him that when we are on duty. Or when we are not. Because always... always, we are just Colonel and Major. Not Jack and Sam. Never. Colonel and Major._

_I must wake up. I must find out what is happening. _

_My eyelids feel like lead... Oh, great. More darkness. _

_OK, there is some light... uh, it is getting quite bright... Janet, would you mind turning the light off? I'll be blind at this rate._

_Oh, yes. My throat is as stiff as a concrete block, and I'm pretty sure all the water I can get will be intravenously. God, I should talk to Janet about her needles. No wonder Jack hates coming here... _

_Here I go again. Jack. Everything comes down to him, doesn't it? _

_OK, Sam. Forget about Jack for a second, and see who else is around... _

_Teal'c?_

_I see the top of his head... is he sitting on the floor? Of course, meditation. I should try it one day. I doubt it would help. I doubt anything would ease this headache... _

_Mark is right. Sometimes I think too much. _

_Well, I can't help it, all right?' _

"Teal'c?" Voice was weak and shaky. 

Jaffa snapped out of his meditation and got up. He leaned a bit over the bed and looked at Sam, who was smiling, well... trying to, at least. 

"Major Carter. How do you feel?" 

Instead of answer, her eyes went in the direction of the small table at the bedside. Luckily, there was some water there. 

Teal'c seemed to understand what Major wanted and helped her drink some. 

_'He is getting good in guessing what Tau'ri think..._' Sam thought. 

Her head fell back on the pillows, and she closed her eyes, trying to relax. Suddenly Sam felt light breeze on her face, and assumed, correctly, that Jaffa was leaving. Without opening her eyes, she asked, "Teal'c where are you going?" 

"I am going to inform Colonel O'Neill that you regained consciousness."

"Why?"

"He asked me to. O'Neill wished to stay here with you, but Dr. Fraiser ordered him to rest. I volunteered to stay with you, and he asked me to notify him immediately if there is any change. There was change." 

Although she did not want to see Colonel right now, she knew that Teal'c would ask questions, as he usually did every time he didn't understand something, so she decided to drop it. Anyways, she could always pretend that she was sleeping when he comes. No matter how hard it might be.

It seemed not more then a minute after Teal'c went away, when she heard steps. Very familiar ones. How many times did she sit in her lab, listening to that sound, occasionally passing by, but rarely stopping... 

"Carter?" 

Sam kept silent and didn't answer. She heard the sound of a chair being pulled over the floor... closer and closer, until it stopped. 

"Carter, are you awake?" 

Silence again. She could swear she could hear him breathe. And it was driving her crazy. _'Man, does he ever give up?' _

Of course, she already knew the answer to that. Never.

Deciding she could no longer endure this, and realizing she would have to face Colonel, sooner or later, she opened her eyes, and squeaked. 

Jack's face was a mere few centimeters away from hers. No wonder she could hear him breathe. Now she was staring into his eyes, which were frightingly close. 

She drew a slow breath in, and said, "Sir." 

He smiled and pulled away, slumping into the chair. 

"Sorry if I scared you, Major. Teal'c told me you were ready to have visitors, but I am sure he'll have problems if Dr. Fraiser finds out..." his face stretched into big grin.

"As you will too, Sir, if Janet finds you here," Sam was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded, but Colonel seemed not to notice this. 

He simply squirmed in his chair and settling more comfortably, asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, Sir," she tried to make it sound at ease, but it came out just the opposite. 

He smiled, but the smile soon vanished away.

"How about you telling me why do you think I attacked you? I found you, half-dead, Carter, for God sake, and I brought you in..." 

His voice trailed off, and Sam didn't miss the note of... was it fear? Sadness? 

She decided she was simply too tired to ponder on that now, and that she had to do something... anything... just to make him go away and leave her alone. But the look on Colonel's face told her that her fears came true. He won't go away until he knows everything there is to know about everything. 

She sighed. 

"After the mission, after you told me..." Sam stopped, and quickly looked away from him_. 'I shouldn't mention that... not now. Not ever.'_

"After the argument we had... I went home. In the morning I heard knocking. It was you, Sir, well... I don't know who it was, but it looked just like you, Sir. I let you... him in. I assumed it was about what happened the previous night... It was, but somehow... it didn't make sense. I can't explain what exactly happened, next thing I know was that you went mad and started thrashing things around..."

"For the hundredth time, Carter, it wasn't me!" Jack looked bewildered. 

"I am sorry, Sir... I..."

It was not until now that he noticed tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He fought to stay calm, but inside he was screaming at himself for letting this happened. First, he wasn't there to protect her, and now, she is inch away from tears, and it was all his fault...

"No, Major... Sam... I am sorry."

She smiled weakly, but continued, "Attack was sudden, and it caught me off guard... I guess everything caught me off guard. I don't remember much after that. Just waking up here. What happened when you found me, Sir?" 

Jack gave her a short version of the story, missing on how he felt holding her in his arms, for the second time in the last two days, with her blood all over him. 

She looked him straight into eyes. 

"I know it wasn't you, Sir. You would never..." 

He didn't finish her sentence in his mind, because he knew that the logical conclusion wouldn't be true. He did hurt her. Not intentionally, but it was the reason why she went home and got hurt, again.

"Janet told me Daniel translated what I said, but she didn't tell me what did I say. What did I say, Sir?" 

Her voice brought him back to reality from the depths of his not-so-pleasant thoughts. 

"Are you sure you want to know Carter?" His smile was back. 

Sam started to breathe more easily. Anything... to turn their thoughts away from that night. 

"Yup. If I learnt a new language I want to know what my first words were," she smiled too.

Again, Jack tried to repeat what she said... but when failed miserably, promised to fetch Daniel and gave her just a translation. 

Her eyes wandered off to the glass of a cupboard. Something started forming in her mind... it was like part of her tried to dig out some important information, of which existence the other half knew nothing about. It was a struggle.

Jack noticed her breathing got louder and quicker. Her eyes were focused on a small vial, but her hand was gripping the sheets.

"Carter, are you OK?" 

She turned her head back to him, her forehead being covered in sweat.

"Sir, you said... you said Daniel couldn't translate one word. What was it?" 

Now it was Jack's turn to focus.

"Darsome. Something like that. Darsoon. Yeah, I think... Carter, I am getting Dr. Fraiser." Jack rose from his seat, when something stopped him. 

She was holding his hand. 

"Was it 'Dar Soon'?" she asked. 

"Yes... how..." 

"Tell Daniel... tell him it means... 'Soldier of fate'." 

She let go of him. Her head fell back on the pillows, and her breathing seemed to slow down, but Jack was already half way down to Dr. Fraiser's office. 

Thirty minutes latter, Carter was carefully examined, but nothing, except the injury, seemed to be wrong with her. Claiming Sam needed to rest, and promising Jack huge needle next time he needed blood work, Janet emptied the infirmary, leaving only one nurse to guard over sleeping Major. 

Daniel was pacing in the debriefing room, obviously trying to put the pieces together. 

"Soldier of fate... soldier of fate..."

"For crying out loud, we know, Daniel. Soldier of fate. Stop repeating it!" Jack seemed distressed as he rubbed his temples. 

"I heard it before... somewhere..." Dr. Jackson proceeded in a quiet, murmuring tone, completely unaware of the annoyance he was causing to Jack. Or he was simply ignoring him. It wouldn't be the first time. 

"Of course!" Daniel exclaimed, startling the rest of the group and causing them to jump out of their seats.

"What? What?" 

Young man made a complete turn around the table, arriving at the same spot he started from, and leaning his palms onto the brown surface, plunged himself into lecture. 

"Soldiers of fate, mythical creatures responsible for prevention of the old soul returning from the realm of the dead into the world of living by reincarnation. They separate the two worlds. If a soul that died manages to find its way back into the world of living, they search for it in order to return it where it belongs. Reincarnated souls have no memories of their previous lives... only the will to live. Incredible and strong will to live, which allowed them access back in the first place. These souls enter bodies of the newly born children, displacing and destroying the original inhabitant, the original soul. Soldiers bring the soul back by simply killing the body that it occupies." 

Everybody was staring at him.

"What are you trying to say, Daniel?" Jack understood it well, but refused to believe. 

Dr. Jackson didn't answer; he simply pulled out a chair, and slumped into it. After few seconds, he looked at his friend and in a grave voice added; "Myth says that Soldiers can take form of any living creature in order to complete the task."

Jack looked at him, then waved his head.

"Oh, no. No, no, no... No. Nope. Can't be. You say Soldiers are myths, they don't exist, right? No. No way Carter is some reincarnated soul. Can't be. No. No, no, no..." 

Younger man quietly added, "Sam is not just some reincarnated soul. She is The Protected One. Reincarnated soul of Ractah."

Janet looked close to fainting, but she managed to murmur, "It explains Sam's claims that you tried to kill her, Jack."

General looked at each of them in turn, then spoke to Janet, "Dr. Fraiser, get Major Carter here. Immediately." 

A/N: How do you like this, huh? :) I know I am cruel... But I love it. There is much left to be discovered. Stay tuned, folks!

Oh, yes, reviews are most welcome. Constructive criticism as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda... 

A/N: First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers... I am so happy you like the story. Second of all (and last)... 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 10 

Colonel Jack O'Neill made a last turn, and found himself in front of the door that led into Major Carter's laboratory. Corridor was empty, and was rather grateful for that, because it would look funny to everyone, especially those who knew him (read: everybody on base) to see their Colonel in half past two in the morning, in the 'science' part of SGC, holding two steaming cups of coffee, one in each hand, wondering how will he achieve the almost impossible task of knocking on the door without getting seriously burnt. Some (read: Carter) would simply solve that problem by putting cups on the floor long enough to knock, but Jack had other, more pressing matters on his mind. Like a certain Major's welfare. 

He would stood there for some time, lost in his thoughts, and the coffee would be cold by the time he would realize where he was and what was he about to do... if he wasn't interrupted by the sound of the opening doors and the sight of one very disheveled blonde hair appearing behind. 

Samantha Carter dozed off on her desk, among the huge piles of papers and small instruments, only to be awaken by the sound of familiar steps approaching and awkward silence that followed. Pushing her hair off her eyes, which was the cause of unique hairstyle Colonel witnessed only seconds afterwards, she got up and slowly opened the door. 

"Colonel?" Carter asked, her voice slightly trembling with lousily hidden fear. Memories of the last time Colonel stood outside her doors, inevitably led to those of what followed, and it involved pain. Lots of it. Then her eyes fell on the cups he was holding, and she smiled. Small, but genuine smile. Sam opened the door wider and moved aside to let him in. 

"Thought you would like some coffee... but it seems to me I woke you up," he said bit disappointedly, but then noticing slightly red prints of some tool on her face and the mess her desk was in, figured that she must have had a very uncomfortable sleep, and suddenly he wasn't sorry for waking her up. The rest of the team, including Janet knew that Carter almost made a habit out of working too much and then falling asleep right in the spot. 

"On the desk again, Major?" he smiled mischievously, but when the words had left his lips and echoed in the darkened lab, Jack realized with a start just how they sounded. 

And they sounded nothing like the way he meant them. 

He could swore he saw her eyes glint wickedly in the half-light, just for a moment, before expression of confusion took over. 

"I mean... " Jack wanted to correct himself, before she got any wrong idea... although when he came to think about it... 

"It is all right, Sir." 

_'Thank you God for making her so understanding,'_ he thought. Some women he knew would not let him go off the hook so easily. 

Samantha felt blood rush to her face, nanosecond after his comment, but when she was saw he was as uncomfortable as she was, she was glad to drop the case. Before it went and got any more embarrassing. 

Glancing at the watch, and then at him again, she asked, "Anything I can help you with, Sir?"

He must have looked confused, because she explained, "It is 02:30, Sir."

Waiting for her to clear up the desk, so he could put the coffee down, he decided that the time is as good as it gets. 

"Do you believe Daniel?"

_'Carter, you are avoiding the answer,'_ Jack thought when he heard the reply came, "With my life, Sir."

"That is not what I asked," Jack said pulling the chair closer. 

Silence followed, disturbed only by the occasional sounds of papers shuffling and constant drumming of Jack's fingers on the desk. She had her back turned to him, as she tried to file the papers into already full drawer. Rather futile attempt. They both knew the purpose of it. 

Jack didn't want to press the matters too much, thinking she had enough for a day, so deciding to give her some time, picked up the cup and sipped. 

"I do," barely audible and soft answer reached him. 

Jack choked on his coffee and spluttered. This was not what he expected. She was a scientist, she was not supposed to believe in things like 'Soldiers of fate'. 

Carter sat at the desk, facing him, but didn't look up. Instead she held her gaze firmly fixed on the left-behind paper, written to the last line with equations. 

"Why, for crying out loud!?!" 

'_OK, that was a bit too loud,' _she thought, but answered never the less, "I feel it." 

Then, realizing that answer had no scientific grounds, and was thus unacceptable, she plugged herself into theorizing, all along keeping her eyes on the paper. She couldn't force herself to look up. To face him, and maybe see different look in his eyes. Although she did change, and she knew it deep inside, holding a false pretences about it was so much easier, then having to face the fact that once, somewhere in the infinite expanses of space and time, she was someone else. 

She realized she had been talking all the time, very fast and without much sense to Colonel, judging by her lack of breath and confused look upon her face. But just what she was talking about, was to her, a mystery. Just another one today. 

Waving her head, she got up and walked over to the shelf holding large volumes of astrophysics books, and just when she reached out to take one out, she felt her hands shaking. Quickly, she pushed them into pockets of her uniform and stood rooted in the spot. There was nothing she could do to change things, and she hated it. There was nothing to say. Slowly, Sam felt shaking spreading from the tips of her fingers, up her arms and shoulders, concentrating in the area just above her heart. It was like every fiber of her being decided to tremble at its own tune. 

Feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. 

_Major Samantha Carter's POV_

_'Although I don't want to, my eyes seem not to follow commands of my brain, but instead they follow the arm that is so heavily laid on my shoulder. Long fingers burying themselves into the dark green fabric of my shirt, muscles of the biceps, slightly strained by the sight of them through his sleeves, broad shoulders. _

_There is a shadow of worry in his eyes. He does nothing to hide it. And he says nothing. _

_Say something Jack, for God's sake! _

_But instead, he just grips my shoulder a bit harder, and pulls me closer. _

_His hand slides off and settles at my back, when he puts other one around me, as well, and suddenly, unexpectedly, he is hugging me. _

_Hard. Like he never wants to let go. _

_Don't let go. Don't let go Jack, please... _

_I put my arms around him too, and burry my face in his chests. It feels good. It smells good. He smells of... spices. Mixture of them. There is warmth penetrating cloth of his shirt and it's warming my cold face. I can almost hear sound of his heart beating. Fast. Very fast._

_Never let me go, Jack._

_I feel something hot and wet on my face, and it takes me a second or two to realize what it is. He seems to understand it before me, and just holds me tighter. I am crying. _

_I am here, in my lab, at three in the morning, hugging my CO and crying my head off. I could get court-martialed for this. _

_But I don't care. And neither does he._

_Nothing seems to matter anymore._

_Nothing except now and here._

_And now and here... is us. Just two of us. _

_His hand reaches my chin, and he slightly raises my head._

_Don't do that, Jack, I like it this way. _

_Coldness of the room flushes my face and seems to sober me a bit. This smell of his is simply intoxicating. Too much. But I can't get enough of it. _

_Next thing I know, he is holding me at an arm's length, looking at me strangely. My lips feel slightly swollen and salty. _

_Then it hits me. _

_I kissed him. _

_I kissed Colonel Jack O'Neill, my commanding officer and my teammate._

_My friend. _

_All the irony of the situation comes down on me like an avalanche. _

_He looks at me, his brows furrowing in confusion, and I feel stupid, because I don't remember how I did that, angry at myself because of the same reason and frightened. _

_Not of the regulations and everything they bring along, but of myself. _

_He still says nothing, but then, ever so gently, cups my face and wipes the tears off with his thumb. _

_I know what follows, and I want to say something, but I can't. There is not enough air left in my lungs to be forced out and produce any sound. I want to yell, but all I manage to do is crumple down on the floor._

_He is gone.' _

A/N: Oh, well… I felt like I needed to 'intensify' Sam and Jack's relationship. Now I did. 

Tell me if you like it or not… please… Please?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned Stargate: SG-1? I think not. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 11

She couldn't tell how much time had passed since Jack left. How long she had been lying on the cold floor, curled up, with her knees brought up close to her torso, and her arms wrapped around them... How long since the last tear had found its way over her cheek and nose and plopped into the small salty puddle, leaving just another wet trail... She couldn't say. 

Silence was promising her a slow drowning. She was gasping for air, and every breath she drew in hurt... each one more then the one before. Painful sensation of her lungs being shrunk to the tenth of their size made her feel like she was trapped in a very small cage, without any means of escape. Getting up was not an option. Hell, if simple thing such as taking the air in meant so much pain, she had a feeling that moving would break every bone in her body. 

And she wasn't sure if she had any strength left... even to try. 

Floor was cold, and that was exactly how her insides felt. Cold and empty. All those churning feelings that threaten to deliver already grinded food in her stomach back to the daylight disappeared after few hours of lying on the smooth, icily surface... emptiness took over. And it was far worse then any sickly feeling she has ever experienced. 

Nothingness, void. Near the point where all movement stop. Very cold. 

Her mind was ravaged by the things that happened in the last few days, and one thing in particular wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

***

Samantha Carter entered the debriefing room only to find her teammates and General looking at her like she has just grown horns. She sensed Janet quietly slipping away from behind her. Air was saturated with tension and she dared not go any further, but stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the General. 

"Reporting as ordered, Sir," she said, while silently praying that his next words will not be 'bad news'. Or 'please sit down'. Hearing those words coupled with the looks she was receiving would be a sure sign that something has just gone wrong. 

"Please sit down, Major."

_'Here we go,_' Carter thought, but took her place silently. Jack had a particularly weird look in his eyes. _' This can't be well. No way.' _

"Would you mind explaining to Major Carter what you have just explained to us, Dr. Jackson?" 

'OK, it is really bad, 'cause it involves Daniel's theories and General is trying his best not to be the one faced with my wrath. Colonel has a very strange look in his eyes. That is not good. Not at all. But, what will be will be. Lets hear what Danny has come up with this time.' 

Samantha leaned back in her chair and tried to relax, Daniel's explanations usually lasted for a very long... 

"There is no easy way to say this Sam, so I am just gonna say it."

Carter suddenly straightened and moved forwards. Daniel was never blunt like this. _'Something is... '_

"We... I... believe that you might be the reincarnated soul of the woman whose name you spoke, Ractah, and that creatures called 'Soldiers of fate' are after you. They want you... dead."

Jack could swore he had never seen bigger pair of eyes than Carter's that moment.

***

So that was it. Funny really, how one thing can make you feel that your whole life is nothing but a lie and that you do not belong among people with whom you have spent your entire life with. Or at least a good portion of your existence. How it can make you realize with a fright that all those horrible images you often blamed your over-active imagination for are real. Very real. That those are your memories, your past. 

She felt like Samantha Carter, Major in USAF is nothing but a fitful dream. Somewhat of a ghost. Pretty lie. 

She was someone else before she was Carter. She had a different life once, in different world, in some long forgotten time, of which only Daniel's legends spoke. 

Images of burnt, massacred bodies and terrified children fleeing came rushing back. Through the mists of her conscious mind screams and cries broke. 

Samantha covered her face with her hands and bit her lip. It didn't help. Long, pained wail came from her curled form and long afterwards seemed to linger between four walls of her laboratory. 

She fell into nightmares haunted sleep, but not for long. Floor is not a comfortable resting site, indeed, as Teal'c would say. When she woke up, SGC was still silent. Her watch showed 4 o'clock in the morning. With relief Carter realized that soon base will became a very busy place, a place in which she could, at least for a while, forget her worries, and let go. But just for a while. 

With few difficulties, cramped back not being the least of them, she got up, and noticed two cups of now icily cold coffee on her desk. Memories of the last night and Jack came flooding back. 

Sam sat at the table and drew one cup closer. On the black surface of the still liquid her face was reflected and she was startled at the way she looked. Messy hair, and she could swore that black rings around her eyes were reaching her cheeks. Sighing, she hit the desk with her forehead. There was some awkward comfort in lying like that. It reminded her of the nights she used to spend working and then falling asleep on the spot. Now, mere thought of sleep seemed distant and strange, and she doubted that she would ever be able to sleep again, sleep and not wake up screaming. 

Things Daniel told her were truth, she knew that, and now that truth seemed to be releasing immense amount of memories, feelings, and thoughts. Immense amount of pain... and guilt. She was responsible for the destruction of her people. She let them die. Every single one of them. 

Daniel and Teal'c sat in the mess-hall, both of them having their usual breakfast, which in Daniel's case consisted of seven cups of coffee, and three immediate visits to the restrooms. Carter was nowhere to be seen, just like Colonel. 

"Maybe we should go look for Sam? She looked rather... distressed about whole 'Ractah' thing. Hell, I mean, who wouldn't be? Having someone tells you that you are not you and that your whole life is just a ..." Daniel was just getting warmed up, when Teal'c's ever calm voice interrupted him.

"I believe Major Carter is here." 

Daniel looked towards the entrance and, indeed (in Teal'c's fashion again), Carter stood there, looking rather pale but strangely composed. She shot them a quick smile, then proceeded to have some food. 

Few minutes later she reappeared carrying single bottle of water. 

"Feeling hungry, huh?" 

"Not really, Daniel," she said in a light tone and smiled. Of course, it fooled no one. 

"Talk," Dr. Jackson was brief, second time in the last two days, and that was a newly set record. 

She simply looked at him, trying to look confused, but it turned out to be more like a painful grimace, and said, "I have nothing to talk about. Unless you would like to hear some more of the wormhole physics?" 

"Hiya campers," Jack's strangely bright voice announced his presence to the two Tau'ri, but Jaffa spotted him before anyone else in the mess-hall. 

"Good morning, O'Neill." 

"Hey, Jack."

"'Morning, Sir."

Jack sat next to Teal'c and hungrily attacked his breakfast, not noticing Sam's immediate closing in, manifested by sudden interest in the metallic surface of the table, and worried looks she was receiving from Daniel. Count the raised Teal'c's brow somewhere in there. 

Only a few seconds passed, when Carter got up and excused herself. Half of the SGC witnessed her unusually quick retreat in her lab. Some swore, later on, that young Major was in tears.

"Jack, there is something wrong with Sam," Daniel had a thing about stating the obvious, but this obviously was not obvious to Jack (OK, I do have a thing about being obvious :)). 

"Huh?" he mumbled with his mouth full, turning his attention to the living people for the first time. 

"DanielJackson believes that Major Carter is in distress." 

"All right, I'll go check up on her," Colonel said, getting up, but then he picked up yellow folder from the edge of the table and handed it over to young archeologist. "Here, I have spent all night going from one part of the town to another to get you this. Hope those damn rocks are worth the trouble," wide grin spread over his face.

"Artifacts, Jack, those are artifacts. And yes, they are definitely worth the trouble, people of PX77-243 will be very grateful," Daniel answered with the identical grin. Just another consequence of spending too much time with Colonel. 

"OK, I am off to see what is bothering out Major," Jack disappeared in the crowd of military personal which had finished their meal and were now hurrying to report to duty.

"General Hammond wished to speak to us about Sam," Daniel said, "Come on, Teal'c, lets go." 

"Carter, you there?" Jack's head appeared behind the door. 

Sam seemed to be busying herself with some new equipment, but stopped immediately.

"Sir," she said, trying to calm herself down, "How can I help you?" 

He made a few steps towards her, but then his attention was distracted by some disregarded tool on the small desk. He started fidgeting with it, but dropped it after a second or two.

"Danny is worried about you, Carter. And so are Teal'c and I. We never really had a chance to talk after Daniel presented you with his... theory. Care to talk?" his smile was back in place. 

She looked at him in surprise. 

"Sir?" That was about all she could conjure_. 'He was here last night. He had every chance. Instead he just...' _

Jack was playing again, this time with something else, and it looked like he wasn't paying attention. Sam knew it was just his way to give her some space.

"Yeah?" he kept his eyes on the instrument. 

"Sir..." she took a deep breath. _'This has to be done,'_ she thought to herself.

"Sir, I want you to know that I am ready to face consequences of my... actions," she forced herself to remain calm. Never before she had to call her kiss 'an action' and face a military trial because of it. Or at least reprimand. 

"What are you talking about, Major?" once again, Jack's attention was on her. 

"Sir, last night. I am willing to inform General about everything myself." 

_'Why is he acting like he doesn't know what I am talking about?'_ she thought and silently cursed herself. If she wasn't acting like a wounded animal all of this would never happened. But one part of her enjoyed every second of it. Every second of being in his arms, and touch of his lips.

"Major, what about last night?" Jack was completely lost. This felt like playing a game without knowing the rules. 

"Sir, I... " her voice suddenly became small, "I kissed you. Aren't you going to report me?" 

He backed off a few steps and raised his hands, "Whoa Carter! You kissed me? Last night? I wasn't in the base last night at all. I was pickin' up some stuff for Danny. Wait... you kissed me?" 

Whole world began to spin for Sam. Very fast. Much like a rolercoaster ride, just this time with a dose of unknown fear. 

"Sir, you came to my lab, last night. We talked and then..." reality finally hit in. She went pale, if it was possible to go any paler than the nuance of her skin. She clutched at the desk and looked at him. Straight in the eyes. 

"Soldiers..." she croaked. 

He regarded her for a second, and then caught up with the train of her thoughts. 

"Soldiers of fate, Carter?"

She simply looked at him. Question was in her eyes. 

"Why didn't he kill me?" she whispered. 

Feeling of insecurity and fear quickly spread in the room. 

"Lets go, Cart. We have to see others." 

Before she could comprehend what was he telling her she was being dragged out of the lab and into the corridor. Then his grip seemed to loosen a bit, until he finally let her go. Hoarse whisper reached her ears. "I won't mention the kiss." 

Trying to keep up with his pace, she stole a moment to look at him. It was strange how, even in the times like this, he managed to keep that smug look on his face. But now, she had no time to ponder on that. New thoughts and feelings overtook her mind, and only the trained habit led her through corridors of SGC. Colonel was close at her side. 

A/N: Come on, did you really think Jack would leave Sam just after she kissed him? 'Though it did look pretty convincing, huh? Nah, they have a long, long way to go before... anything happens. But something will happened soon. Something nasty. Don't go away.

But review in any case. I want to know how did you like these... um... twists? Reviews are necessary for my survival.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I owned Stargate: SG-1, I wouldn't be here. 

~ "But you are here. So does that mean..." "Yes, and thank you for pointing that out Daniel!" *runs away crying, leaving Danny boy with a dumbstruck expression on his face* "Did I do that?" :):):) 

OK, I am officially insane. So sue me. On the other hand better don't. Don't! I admit! I don't own Stargate: SG-1! 

A/N: Evidence of my insanity is exhibited above. Don't hold it against me. I am on caffeine high. My exams are also coming soon. Can't a girl have a nervous breakdown in peace!?! 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 12

Left, right, right. Elevators. Level 18. 

Doors opened and two people stepped outside. Graying man and blonde woman at his side. Her eyes kept darting along the corridor, carefully avoiding his probing look. For a few moments he stood still, as if thinking of some long forgotten memory, and then slowly turning aside to face her, asked in a soft voice, "Are you sure you're alright, Carter?" 

She looked at him, and nodded. Small smile appeared in the corner of her lips, slightly softening the look of fear that made her features look stern and serious. 

Without another word, he took a hurried course towards General Hammond's office, followed by Sam closely behind. Soon enough, they reached their destination. 

After a quick knock, Colonel barged into the office, and not taking any notice of two men who sat in deep discussion with General and who were now throwing him rather curious looks, apologized, "Sir, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have reason to believe that we had a security breach on SGC." 

Hammond raised and it was then that he noticed young woman standing behind. 

"Does this have anything to do with Major Carter?" 

Jack observed him for a moment, and then said in a calmer, but nonetheless eager voice, "Yes, it does." 

"Soldiers of fate, Jack?" voice came somewhere from his lower left. Colonel looked down and saw Daniel. In the other chair Teal'c sat. 

"What are you... never mind. General, Soldiers... one Soldier visited Carter last night. They were on the base, Sir." 

"Is that true Major?" General spoke to her. 

She winced, as if she was just rudely awaken from daydreaming and focusing her gaze, answered, "Yes, Sir. I thought it was Colonel again."

"Were you hurt, Major Carter?" This time Teal'c usually unemotional voice had a hint of concern in it. 

"No, Teal'c. I..." she stopped for a second and lowering her eyes, continued, "I am fine." 

"How did it happened, Major?" 

"Sir, I was down in my laboratory when I heard knocking. It was Colonel, or at least he looked like him," at this time, she looked at Jack and he was certain her face went just one nuance darker. Like the blood was starting to rush in it. He smiled in himself. 

"We talked and I noticed nothing unusual." 

Jack knew she lied. The way her lips twitched a bit every time she said something that was a blunt lie was a sure telltale sign. He decided to make it easier for her, and finished the story.

"Major Carter mentioned something we apparently discussed last night, and as I was away from the base since late afternoon yesterday, we came to conclusion she has been visited again by this... Soldier creature." 

Silence overshadowed the office. Only deep intakes of breath could be heard. After a while Sam spoke again. 

"What I want to know is, if they want me dead, why didn't he killed me, or at least tried to?"

General seemed to have been thinking about the same thing. "Dr. Jackson, what do you think?" 

"I don't know, Sir," was an unusual reply coming from the young archeologist.

"Alright, we will deal with the security breach. Dr. Jackson, do you know of any certain way to identify Soldiers?" 

"No, but I can research that, General."

He was encountered by curious glances from the rest of the group.

"I only focused on the nature of the Soldiers before," he explained quickly, and everybody seemed to breathe easier after that. Daniel was always very thorough in his research. And if Soldiers could take any shape... 

"SG-1 you are on downtime until further notice," Hammond's voice was clearly indicating that the decision is not open for discussion.

Of course, Jack wouldn't be Jack if hadn't had something to say about it. "With all due respect General, it is harder to hit a moving target." 

Even Sam smiled. General looked at him, and asked, "What do you suggest Colonel?"

"New mission," he grinned. 

Thoroughly enjoying the undivided attention he was receiving, particularly attention of one specific person, he continued with his 'just-came-up-with' plan.

Later that day, somewhere in the forgotten and surprisingly enough, quiet corner of the infirmary, two women sat talking. Actually, they weren't talking, they were just sitting, sipping their coffee, but in the records of both it counted as talk.

Dr. Fraiser just began presenting her thoughts about how these Soldiers might change their forms, but Carter wondered of in her thoughts after sentence one. 

"Earth to Sam. Sam, do you copy?" Janet joked, but younger woman didn't seemed to register anything. Her look was glazed and still, but her fingers kept flying over the edge of the cup, over and over again. 

Janet shrugged, but continued carefully observing Sam under her eyelashes. Few minutes passed in complete silence. 

Suddenly doors of the infirmary opened and someone entered, but as they were hidden from the view they couldn't see who it was. Dr. Fraiser assumed it would be someone from SG-5, as they were scheduled to return that afternoon. 

Getting up and preparing to go and help whoever needed help, she was stopped by a quiet comment that came from Carter. She barely moved her lips, and Janet heard it only because steps in the other part of the room ceased. 

"They are here. Don't go."

Janet gave her a long, hard, questioning look. 

"Soldiers, Janet. They came for me," her voice was tired, but she was still looking straight ahead. 

Before she even managed to say something, curtain behind which women were sitting was torn open and friendly face appeared. 

"Colonel..." Janet started, but in the same moment she was abruptly pushed aside, where she landed with a heavy thud on the floor. 

But it was not O'Neill that pushed her. It was Carter. Dr. Fraiser caught a glimpse of young woman swiftly standing up behind her one second after the curtain was opened, before she send her to floor. 

It all happened so quickly. Sam threw a punch straight into Colonel's face causing him to step backwards and raise his arms in defense. Before Janet could say or do anything, Sam grabbed a chair and send it hurling towards the man. He jumped aside and thus avoided the hit, but as Sam's projectile missed its target, it landed heavily into one of the cupboards, crashing every single vial in it. 

The noise attracted a nurse, which, after she took in the state of the infirmary and two people in the death struggle, ran to seek security, missing Janet's shouting behind her to call General. 

Doctor managed to get off the floor, but getting out was impossible. She was trapped between the wall and the death grip in which Colonel had Carter. 

Panically, she searched for something to help her friend, but that soon proved to be not necessary. With one well-placed kick, Major send her attacker off herself and flying into the wall. He hit it rather hard, and slowly slid down onto the polished infirmary floor.

Sam approached him with caution and checked his pulse. Blood was trickling down her face from the large gash on her forehead. Wiping the sticky surface from her eyes with the sleeve, she turned to Janet. 

"He is dead." 

A/N: Well, well... someone had to die. Question is who? 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I make no money out of this... *sobs* Because I don't own anything... *sobs even harder* except my cat.... *starts laughing insanely* 

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and one special thanks to Sharim who beta-ed this chapter. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 13 

Her eyes were closed, and her lips curled into a thin line. It was clear from her expression that she was pulling all the strength she had left in order not to cry or lose her control, because that was one thing she found so hard to keep in times like this. When your world crumbles and tries to pull you with it deep down, into the abyss.

She tried to slow down her breathing, hoping it would help clear her mind. It didn't. Instead of relaxing her, it felt like a hard work. Samantha gave up after a few trials, and continued on listening her racked breaths that sometimes sounded almost like muffled sobs. God, she hated it. This. All of this. Her weakness and the fact that she felt cool pity towards herself.

The infirmary was empty. Only occupants were she and the body of the man she killed, covered by a single white sheet.

She felt weak, too weak even to exist, but, as she discovered soon enough, when all odds are against you, and only your emotions stand in your way, your view on things may change.

Although she wasn't sure whether it changing because of that, or because she changed.

Carter didn't want to know.

She found herself silently praying for time to stop, to slow down to the point where seconds seem like eternity. Not because she enjoyed suffering of the moment, but because she knew Hell worse then this one existed.

Janet went to find Jack.

If she managed to find him, then this man deserved to die.

If she failed to do so, then Sam has just killed the man for which she would have gladly sacrificed her own life, only to save his.

Waiting was a torture beyond any device of Goa'uld. Beyond any memories of Jolinar. Beyond her worse nightmares.

A minute passed. Another one. And then one more.

And then Carter lost count.

The man that was supposed to be dead got up. Slowly he rose, before Carter even had the time to process what was happening, and removed the cover from his face.

He looked at her with a curious, but not evil look. Like the one that a scientist gives to a new specimen when he conducts his research. He said nothing, but his hand went up to her neck, and his fingers tightened their grip around the soft skin. Pale blue light started to shine out of the tips of his fingers and bore into her flesh. As in a some kind of a twisted response, her own fingers started to tinge with soft gold. Her eyes went to the back of her head, and she let out a single, quiet gasp. He loosened his grip.

Carter slumped to the floor.

The man jumped off the gurney, and ever so gently picked her up and lowered into the bed. With one smooth move, he threw the sheets over her body, hiding it from the view. Then, turning around and straightening his uniform, he strode out of the infirmary.

Dr. Daniel Jackson was sitting in his office, going over an unfinished translation. He was so close to breaking the code and finding the key of an ancient language, so close, and yet it was eluding him for days, not allowing him to get a grip on the meaning or on the 'melody' of it, as he called the subtle repetitions every language had. If he could only get some help from the locals. Unfortunately, the planet that hosted the temple from whose walls he recorded the scripts was thousands of light years away, and they weren't allowed to return through the Stargate, not since they last came back from the planet, since this whole mess started. He sighed in frustration.

_'Why can't things for once, only once, work out smoothly?'_

His musings were interrupted by a polite knock.

"Come on in."

Door squeaked, and opened a bit revealing serious face of a young airman.

"Sir, your presence is required in the infirmary," man stated, and continued on standing in a military manner, obviously waiting for a dismissal of some kind.

"Yes... right. Thank you," Daniel answered, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Getting called in the infirmary was never a good thing. After the airman's retreat, he began wondering why they had sent someone to get him, instead of simply phoning him. Then he remembered that he was the one who unplugged the phone, due to all irrelevant disturbances, which involved what he suspected to be nurses calling and then hanging up the moment he answered. They always did looked at him a bit awkwardly. He decided he should talk to Janet about those 'calls'.

Quickly storing his research in the folder, he rushed to the infirmary. Daniel only hoped that no one was dead or seriously injured this time. All this 'Soldiers' thing was getting weirder by a second, and it was simply a matter of time before it got out of their hands. 'Like we ever had it in our hands in the first place,' he thought wearily, as he approached the infirmary. 

Samantha was sitting on the edge of the bed, getting examined by Dr. Fraiser, but the first thing that struck Daniel as odd was that she was throwing rather untrusting glances towards the doctor and all other personnel that happened to be in the infirmary at the time. The archeologist had, of course, no idea about the incidents that had happened during the last hour, and he was assuming Carter had another one of her 'attacks'.

"Daniel, you are here," Janet seemed very relieved.

"Yes," he answered briefly and turning to Sam asked, "Are you OK?"

She looked at him, and he could have sworn that she was examining, probing him in some way, as though she had never seen him before.

The look in her eyes was the one he saw, long ago, in the eyes of Kirra, after she took the drug that prevented her memory from ever returning. It was the look of a person that sees the world for the first time and is scared of what she sees. A look of fear, because not knowing, not remembering is the worse curse of all.

After visiting so many different planets, he was quite sure when someone didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" Sam's words only confirmed his suspicions, but before he had time to respond in any way, Janet took over.

"Daniel, could you join me for a moment?"

"Sure," he replied and went with Janet into the same corner where she had coffee with Samantha mere minutes ago. Coffee mugs, well, one of them, still stood on the table.

He didn't miss out on the compassionate squeeze of a hand doctor gave to her patient as a sign of encouragement.

"I believe you don't know the story, but stop me if you've heard it before," she started, being rather sure that what she was about to tell was a complete surprise to him, or otherwise he would have shown up before, and wouldn't need being updated about everything.

He simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, after the debriefing..." Janet started, and as the story progressed, his expressions changed from worry to anger and then back to worry. She concluded by assuming, "I don't know what happened, or what happened to the body, but my assumption is that Sam didn't kill him, simply knocked him out. But I checked it, Daniel, and he was dead. I don't know how... I don't understand. I found Sam lying in his place, and when I woke her up I discovered she doesn't remember a thing. Nothing at all. There was no physical injury, except faint bruises on her neck, but she could have gotten those during the fight. I hope this amnesia is temporary, but I will know more when the tests come back… The general knows everything."

Daniel was quiet.

"Jack?" he asked. "Teal'c?"

"Well, Teal'c was here, he disappeared just before you got here, and Jack... well... I couldn't find him. I don't know whether it was him that Sam fought or not. Now, nobody seems to know where he is. He didn't check out of the base. He simply vanished."

Daniel looked back over her shoulder. The young woman still sat on the bed, scanning the surroundings with an interested look. He had known Samantha for years, but now, looking at that fragile creature she seemed to have suddenly become, he felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

A/N: One word and one word only. Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Stargate: SG-1. Actually, when I come to think about it... There is very little I do own. But then, there is always this fic... :)

A/N: I know that I am ungrateful most of the time (OK, all the time) and that I keep asking for reviews and things like that (OK, just reviews), so I use this opportunity to say THANKS to all the folks that read the story (or at least first 13 chapters of it), and one special thanks to those who did go through all the trouble of actually reviewing... Yup, that is it. Nothing more, people. Read on. 

A/N: This thanks deserves a special line :). To Sharim, who went through all the trouble of correcting my horrible grammar and spelling. :) 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 14

Sam smiled as she entered the laboratory that she has been told belonged to her. Well, belongs would be a better expression. She was still Major Samantha Carter (and one hell of a scientist - Dr. Jackson's words), it was just that she couldn't remember it. None of it.

Yet, this room was familiar. She felt it as a slight tingling at the back of her neck, and if she closed her eyes she could swear she was seeing the face of an older man leaning over her with a small smile.

But, it was the smell of it that really made it feel so... so much like home. Although she couldn't remember her home either. Nor her family, nor any of her friends. 

Her smile slowly turned into a bitter, pained grimace.

What if her memory never returned? What if she stayed like this forever, a stranger to herself? A person that wakes up every morning only to look at an unfamiliar face in the mirror and wonders what kind of the life she led, what kind of the feelings she felt... Who were the people she once cared about, maybe even loved?

Dr. Jackson told her a few things, not much, because Dr. Fraiser insisted that her memory should return on its own accord. Dr. Fraiser didn't know what caused this amnesia and was cautious about the prognosis. "Until few more tests have been completed," she said, "I am afraid we are uncertain what caused this loss of memory and whether it is reversible, Sam."

Samantha. It was her name, they told her so. First the woman, and then the young man. They called her Sam, with the fine air of friendship flowing from it every time they pronounced the name. And every time they said so, she winced inside. The name was strange to her, as were her hands, her clothing, her boots and the blond hair that fell across her forehead in a rather disheveled manner. Everything was so... unknown. So new.

Except the man she saw when she first set foot in the lab, when she first closed her eyes to get a feeling of what once was her working place. Of what is her working place. It was hard trying to think and speak in the present. She didn't feel she belonged here. Samantha had a strange feeling that those emotions were not only the product of amnesia, but of something deeper and stronger whose roots lied deep in her past... _'Probably nothing,_' she thought and shrugged it off. Samantha decided she would think about it later, when she had more time and more strength. Those emotions were intervened with pain, with so much hurt that she was feeling it as a constant, low noise in the back of her mind. This was not the time; not the place to think about that.

She concentrated on the image of the man, the only person that connected her, however distantly and faintly, with the rest of her memories and her life. And yet, she wasn't sure whether that person exists or had existed at all. His image was fading quickly, deteriorating rapidly into the grey mist, but the feelings that it evoked were real and powerful. If she tried hard enough she could almost hear his voice from a distance, buried deep in her brain. But the words were too quiet for her to hear them. Only the soft murmur of his voice stayed with her... lingered for a long time, the only consolation she had and the only memory.

Hope - that was the first emotion he brought. And the strongest one. But hope for what, hope of what... she couldn't tell. But the feeling of it was taking over her whole being in a kind of a gentle tremble, weak enough for no one to see, but strong enough to give her a taste of what it hid. Fear.

Overwhelming fear. Danger. Danger so close that she could almost taste it. For a moment, Samantha was engulfed in a desire to hide, to run away so far that no one could ever follow... but only for a moment. That feeling quickly vanished as well, leaving only a faint trail in her senses and a new memory in her mind. 

This room had no windows. She noticed it just now. No windows at all. But she loved fresh air, she knew it somehow... and the sun, and the trees... the feeling of fresh soil beneath her fingers... a man... a man walking in front of her, wearing green uniform... his steps falling onto a soft ground in an steady manner... the one that always promised of security, even when they were on a far away planet.

Planet? Another planet? Far away planet? Where did that come from? She never went to any other planet. Did she? No, that was impossible. Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous. Other planets. Planets? More then one?

She shook her head. Earth was the only planet known to support life_. 'Well, yes, people did go to the Moon, but that is Moon, the closest heavenly object to our own planet, only 293,000 miles away from the Earth, same as the Sun is our closest star with approximately 150 million kilometers separating us and Proxima Centauri next in line with 4.2 light years of... How do I know all this things?_' she thought, excited and scared at the same time. Dr. Jackson never told her what was her job... well, he mentioned she was... is a scientist, but this load of data... She felt her brain being cramped with information like that. Out of the depths of her mind another piece of information resurfaced, this one even stranger and more intriguing... _'PX5-74X2 - 435,000 million light years away, population 10,000.' _It felt like she had a catalogue in her head, of all these places, planets... and if she hadn't known any better she could have swear she had visited many of them. But that was impossible. After all, man did land on the Moon only 33 years ago, and mission to Mars was not scheduled until 2020. Visiting another galaxy...going 'off-world' would not be possible for many decades, maybe even centuries. 'Off-world'. That term felt very familiar... like she had heard and used it many times before. 

She laughed grimly. _'For God's sake I am in a military compound of some kind, in the laboratory filled with strange instruments, without any windows... when I come to think about it, I doubt I saw any windows in this place at all... I am supposed to be a scientist... and this being what it is... which I have no idea what... I may as well be working on some top-secret project... hunting little green men or something like that. Who is to say what is impossible?'_

She laughed again, this time clear, soft, hearty laughter. Things might get good after all. Samantha turned on her heel, spreading her arms out, like an ice-skater while performing her astonishing dance, and whirled around, still smiling. If she could remember her past, she would remember that the last time she did something like that was almost 15 years ago... But that belonged to another time. A long forgotten past, even in the mind of Samantha that still had her memories.

From the shadows of the entrance, a face emerged. Brown hair and blue eyes behind the glasses, a small smile almost lost in the expression of wonder and amazement. Dr. Jackson stood for some time observing the young woman in her exploring... and he continued on standing like that until the last trace of her playful celebration of life disappeared as she noticed Daniel leaning on the wall, near the door, with an expression of a person lost deep in his own thoughts and memories...

_'She is so beautiful and so full of life,'_ he thought. Seeing Sam like that, enjoying the moments of her discovery, triggered the memory of the time long gone, but cherished forever.

She reminded him of Sha're.

A/N: I am in 'Lord of the Rings' mood right now... that is why this part is very... weird. I love Tolkien, but it seems to me that on the sub-conscious level I am trying to go along with his style of writing. Unsuccessfully, of course. Hopefully, it will wear off soon. 

Or I will have to start writing LOTR fics to get rid of this 'Tolkien' energy that is building up. 

:):):) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If I did own the series, I would not be here right now. Trust me on that one. 

A/N: Simple command, soldier. Review. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 15

Samantha was lying in the bed in her quarters. Although the lights were out, and the base was taking its nightly rest, she couldn't sleep. Everything was silent outside, but her head was pounding with unanswered questions and images that seemed to pop out when she least expected them, disturbing her thoughts and bringing along the feeling of unrest and hidden fear. 

Some images were pleasant; most of them involved Dr. Jackson, some big guy with the strangest thing on his forehead and the man from before, one with graying hair. Sometimes, Dr. Fraiser was with them too. But the images were just that, short flashes of her memories, which didn't come back easily. Most of the images that she could recall out of the depths of her mind were images of shooting, people getting shot or dying, people already dead and lying on the ground in heaps. She knew that feelings of danger, fear and sorrow were close to her, closer than any other. Every fragment of her memories brought different emotion, but all had the same origin... all were feelings she didn't want to feel.

Samantha sighed and pushed herself of the bed. There, sitting on the edge and burying her head in her hands she tried to clear her mind, and start remembering again, by the umpth time this night, and be ready to start yet again if this trial brought no memories. 

It was frustrating. Very frustrating. Looking around you and not recognizing people and places, and yet by the look in the eyes of the strangers knowing they know you, but being unable to say you know them. Only perhaps that you might knew them. Once. But not anymore. 

Soft knock woke her up from her slumber. Forcing herself to straighten her limbs from rather uncomfortable position on the floor (how she got there, she couldn't tell) and getting up with the support from metal bedside, she limped over to the door. Her foot was aching, and she could say with a lot of certainty that it was one nasty cramp. 

"Yes?" she murmured opening the door, and not really looking at the person standing behind them, but more at her own feet and unsuccessful attempts to wriggle her fingers. 

"Good morning, Major. I have come to take you to General Hammond. He required your presence, Major Carter." 

The voice was calm, but unusual. Masculine and deep. Yet, very strange. 

She looked up, and backed off in disbelief. Huge black man was standing in front of her, dressed in military uniform. His face was completely expressionless, but eyes had the tiniest gleam of curiosity in them.

Samantha was not taken off her guard because of his size, but because of the strange-looking tattoo on his forehead. Yet somehow, this man and everything on him, including the mark on his face, didn't seem out of the place in here. On the contrary, he seemed very comfortable with his surroundings and his surroundings with him.

But, he was definitely amused with the way Samantha reacted. She could tell that, even if his face stayed calm. But she noticed how his eyebrow twitched a bit, and then settled back into the stillness. 

She took another long look at him. Yes, this was the man she saw in the images that, like photographs, stood still and unclear in her mind. Only parts of the whole. 

He seemed unsurprised when she asked him who he is. He simply bowed his head a bit and answered, "I am Teal'c." But when his eyes returned on her, she realized he was scanning her, quickly, as if looking for an injury of some kind. Samantha became painfully aware of her outfit, crumpled and half-unbuttoned shirt, revealing part of her top and baggy pants that slid almost to her hips and lingered there by some miracle, it seemed. 

Closing the door, she whispered, loud enough only for him to hear, "Give me five minutes." 

Samantha missed the bemused look in Teal'c eyes, as he noticed her discomfort when she realized the state of her clothing. Something like a small grin slowly crept onto his lips, but when he turned to face the corridor and wait for her, his face was, once again, expressionless. 

Few minutes later, Samantha reappeared, now dressed in the blue working uniform, but her cheeks were still slightly colored. 

As she walked beside the silent man, trying to catch up with his longer stride, she asked, "I know you, don't I?" 

He slowed down a bit, and cast another curious glance on her, "You do, indeed." 

"You called me Major Carter. I am a Major in the Army?" she asked in a slight disbelief. Dr. Jackson told her she was a scientist, but no one ever mentioned Army, although this was a military facility for sure. Soldiers were to be seen everywhere. 

"You are Major in the Air Force." 

_'This guy is not talkative, that's for sure,'_ she thought, but then her thoughts strayed once again on his unusual appearance. 

"Who are you?" 

After earning another curious glance, she corrected herself. 

"I know your name, but you look... strange." Samantha only hoped that this man is not offended easily.

"I am a Jaffa," another short answer came. 

"Jaffa..." she whispered, trying to place the familiar word in her memories. It didn't work. She tried again, this time with his name. One trial, nothing. On the second, after concentrating so hard that she almost bumped in a tall guy coming from around the corner, and being saved from it only by a swift, but gentle pull from Teal'c, another 'image' resurfaced. 

'Image' was a memory. Short, but painful. Very intensive. Samantha felt physical pain, as if her whole body was on fire. She stumbled. 

A strong arm found its way around her waist and another gripped her just above the left elbow. 

Deep voice came, but silenced by the turmoil of her pain. 

"Are you well, Major Carter?" This time, concern was clear in Teal'c voice. 

She tried to steady herself enough to stand, but her legs refused to obey the commands. Reluctantly, she gave in to the feeling of weakness and fell deeper into his arms, leaning her head onto his shoulder. His hold was still strong, but gentle nevertheless. Her forehead had a thin layer of cold sweat on, but she still felt on fire. World seemed to swirl right before her eyes, and distant object were slowly falling into the darkness. Everything seemed to diffuse into soft clouds of gray... and sharp edges started to dance, melting into the sea of unrecognizable shapes. She clutched at his arm, and whispered, "Martouf..." 

Teal'c felt her body violently shaking against his, as if in some kind of a fit. They were starting to attract a lot of attention of the personnel passing by, Jaffa holding a female Major who shook like a leaf on water. He picked her up, and hurried along the corridor, but in that moment her quiet words reached him and he stopped dead, unsure of what to do, since she was looking at him, or at least trying to focus her straying glance on him. It was clear she was expecting an answer. Her shaking seemed to subside a little, but she still seemed in a lot of pain, and her words were interrupted by soft moans. 

"I can not, Major. You first must go to the infirmary." 

She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but was too weak to do anything against his firm hold. Fire seemed to burn even hotter on her, and the pain was almost unbearable. Shriek escaped her lips and not too little heads turned around. Teal'c hurried as fast as he could, and was almost running. Infirmary seemed miles away. 

In her final efforts, she raised her head a little and away from his chests and croaked, "Please, Teal'c, do as I ask. Please..." 

Her last words turned into the another yelp of pain, and she slumped back into his arms, too weak to move or even speak. But her eyes were open, and were darting from and to, unfocused, with tears wailing in the corners. The moment Teal'c ran into the infirmary, she started to cry silently, unable to swallow the hurt anymore, and damping even more the fabric of his shirt. 

A/N: Alright, it is official. I am crazy. But I like torturing Sam, what can I say? I am jealous. He he he... I guess I will leave you like this to guess what Sam wanted from Teal'c and just what memory did she remember? And why did she mention Martouf? Or where is Colonel? God, I am cruel... :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what isn't. So why should I bother? 

A/N: Hehehe... It came to my attention that some people say they are going to fail their exams because my fics clouded their minds... my sincere apologies. I didn't mean for my insanity to spread any further. I guess it could be epidemic. :)

Till the end of the time

Chapter 16

Daniel sighed. His eyes had a grave look in them, and he fought to stop his hands from trembling. It is funny, really, how your whole life can change in a single week, and the blows just keep on coming. And the last one was the hardest one of all...

Teal'c, Janet and General were looking at him expectedly. 

"I am not sure if that is such a good idea, with all due respect, doctor," he said quietly, "After all she has been through..."

"I know Daniel, and I don't like it any more then you do. But if telling her holds any chances of her memory returning quickly... I regret to say this, but we must tell her. We need to know just what happened and she has the answers... But they are locked somewhere in her mind. I believe that... telling her... could work as a trigger and accelerate the reverse process," Janet replied and sank into silence. She seemed to be thinking once more the whole thing through. 

"Of course," she added an afterthought, "There is a possibility that the news would delay the return of her memories, maybe even block them forever... but if she doesn't remember the Colonel... I suggest that we proceed with the plan."

Dr. Jackson went even paler. "Plan?" he repeated hoarsely. 

Is that all Jack was to you? Plan?" his voice was reaching higher notes, and the distress was quite obvious. 

Daniel felt anger coursing through his veins, but there was little he could do to control himself... He didn't want to control himself_. 'Hell with it all!_' he thought_. 'To Hell with General and_ _Janet, to Hell with all of the SGC and all the Soldiers business! Jack is dead, Sam doesn't remember a thing and I have to be the one to tell her...'_

"Listen Daniel..." Janet's voice was soothing, "Colonel was my friend, just as he was yours. But he is... gone now, and there is nothing either of us can do about it. But the time is running out for Sam. If she doesn't start remembering soon, she never will." 

"Dr. Fraiser is right, son," General added and looked at the young man, who stood clutching at the edge of the desk, so hard that his knuckles went white, "We have to do what we can for Major Carter and as soon as possible." 

Daniel raised his head. His mind was telling him they were right, but there was so much hurt inside... He was losing everyone he ever cared about... What kind of a justice was that? 

"All right. I'll tell her," he didn't even try to hide the tears that were clouding his vision. "I'll tell her," he repeated, as if daring himself to believe and be strong enough to survive. 

Sam was lying in the bed and she seemed to be holding a glaring competition with Teal'c. He was sitting next to her bed, and was successfully enduring her stare. Furthermore, he was staring back and neither of them seemed to want to back off and look away. Neither of them spoke. 

Small group entering the infirmary finally managed in diverting Teal'c attention. He looked behind to Daniel, Janet and General and his eyes asked the unspoken question. Sam used the opportunity to settle her eyes on another focal point, this time in the far corner of infirmary. 

In three long strides, Daniel reached Teal'c and lowering his hand on Jaffa's shoulder, whispered, "I'll tell her." 

'Dr. Jackson's grip is unusually strong, but he doesn't seem to notice. I believe this is how Tau'ri involuntary express suppressed sorrow and anger,' Teal'c thought, but didn't say anything. He simply moved away and stood behind General's back, still carefully observing young woman, who seemed unaware of their attention.

Daniel settled himself in Teal'c chair and took Sam's hand in his. She was unresponsive, much in the same state as she was in when Teal'c brought her in the infirmary. 

"Sam? Sam?" young man started his futile attempt to get her attention. 

She was still looking away from him, and seemed completely oblivious to his efforts. 

"Samantha? Look at me, please... Sam?" his voice was pleading. He wasn't sure if she was hearing him at all... and telling her about Jack had a fifty-fifty chance of her acknowledgement. 

"Sam..." he started again, but was interrupted by a yell that came from Teal'c.

"Major Carter!"

She snapped out of her lethargy and looked towards them. Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to remember where she was or who these people were. 

"Teal'c?" her voice was small and weak, "Daniel?" 

"It is I, Major Carter. Daniel Jackson has something to tell you of great importance. it is imperative that you listen to him." 

Never before was Daniel more grateful of the blunt way in which Teal'c was solving problems. He shot a small smile to Jaffa and turned back to Sam. It seemed hard for her to keep her attention focused, but it was obvious she was trying her best.

"Listen to me Sam. Do you know who Colonel Jack O'Neill is?" 

He was still using 'is' instead of 'was', and although it was probably for the best, he wasn't doing it on the purpose. The truth simply didn't sink in yet. It was too early. He expected Jack to come barging in any second now and ask for explanation or start arguing with Sam. 

Sam shook her head in response. 

Young archeologist sighed. How is he going to tell her about the death of a person she couldn't even remember? How will he say out loud that Jack is dead and is not coming back? Ever? He dreaded that, because saying it meant starting to believe and he didn't want to believe... 

~~~

Teal'c was entering in the infirmary with trembling Sam in his arms, while tragedy of another kind was just happening two decks below. Random Air Force officer discovered body of Colonel Jack O'Neill, hidden in a heavy equipment cupboard. Base was on the alert immediately, but no unauthorized personnel were discovered. Dr. Fraiser positively identified the body as of Colonel's and determined the cause of his death to be a fatal injury of the spinal cord in the neck base or simply 'broken neck'. Heavy air of discomfort, sorrow and hidden fear fell on all of the SGC. Only few people knew that Major Carter killed a person that looked like Colonel only the previous day, but as the body disappeared and Major was found unconscious, and the mystery was getting more and more complicated. The news of Jack's death fell worse on his close friends, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and General. Base was still on alert, although sirens and rotating lights were shut down. 

~~~ 

"Daniel?" soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Yes Sam, I..." It took his a few moments to realize where he stopped and continue.

"So you don't remember him or his name, to be precise... can I show you his picture?... maybe then..." 

Sam nodded in confirmation and few seconds later she was looking at the picture of a graying man with soft brown eyes and a wicked grin. That was a man she could remember. The man from the images she was able to recall. Her only link to her past... which now got on authenticity and reality. Now she could put the name to the face. 

"Jack..." she whispered, as her fingers traced contours of his face on the photo. "I remember his face... he was in my dreams..." she continues, oblivious to the weird looks General and Teal'c were shooting in her direction. 

Daniel swallowed hard. He always suspected of her feelings towards Jack and his towards her, but... what if she could recall those feelings somehow... and the news could be devastating to her mind... and not only that. But there was no escape. She had to know, whether she could remember Jack or no. She had right to know. 

His hand gripped hers harder, and she looked at him. 

"Sam, you must know... Jack... Colonel..."

Silence fell on the room, heavy and impenetrable. Daniel could have sworn that his heartbeats were the only thing reminding him of the passage of time and her expecting eyes. 

"Sam, Jack is dead."

A/N: You haven't expected this, right??? heheheheheh

OK, people. If you want to know more, please review. I live of your words... Review! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: It is really a torture having to repeat this every single chapter, but as I put up with it so far... Not me.

A/N: Hiya folks! I've live to see this. I feel so proud of myself. Chapter 17! One more and I'll be marking an anniversary... with a small surprise. Alright...alright... big surprise! Gosh... do you have to be so cruel? *wicked smile* Cause I do. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 17

"Sam, Jack is dead." 

Daniel's voice choked as the last word left his lips, but he kept his eyes firm on her, even though now there was very little he could actually see through the mist of tears and his smudged glasses. 

She gave him one long look, then closed her eyes. Her brows furrowed, and lips thinned into a line. After a few seconds of painful silence, she spoke.

"I know." 

Small gasp escaped Janet, as she directed an enquiring look towards young woman. Daniel had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"You know?" he asked in a surprise. 

She opened her eyes, and leaning her head back on the pillows, replied in almost casual tone.

"Yes, I killed him." 

~~~

Soft knock interrupted Daniel from his musings. It was a very long day... with many hard conversations, with many questions, although most of them Daniel kept for himself. Sitting in his paper-littered office, he was still trying to make his peace with the fact Jack was no longer with them. Hearing the knock, he sighed and pondered for a second whether just to pretend to be asleep so that whoever it was, was going to let him be. He was in no mood for talk... 

"Come in," he heard himself saying against his own will. 

To his surprise Sam entered. She forced a small smile, the one that didn't really reach her eyes. 

"I asked the General for permission to come and see you. After today, I think he began to doubt me," she said quietly as she approached his table. "Can I sit down?" 

Daniel felt awkward. During all these years, he only heard her ask him that couple of times. She would usually just barge in, plop down on his spare chair and began talking about her new experiment or their latest mission_... 'But that was Sam,'_ Daniel reminded himself_. 'This woman here is Sam only in the appearance, but inside...' _

Inside she was a stranger. He saw it in her eyes today, after she said those damned words. 'His' Sam would never speak of anyone from the team with such an obvious lack of emotion and amusement. It was as if some completely different person took over her body... as if Goa'uld...

"Of course, sorry... I am not used to you asking that..." once again he didn't know where the words came from. He was doing the talking, but his thoughts were on another matter. Daniel felt weird for having to explain every little bit of his actions to her. Usually, she would know them better then he himself. 

She frowned a bit, but took the offered chair. For whiles both were quiet, each pursuing their own ponderings and worries, both suffering through the silence they posed on themselves. 

"I came to ask you something," she finally said and leaned a bit over to his side. Her eyes were brightened, as by some sudden and unexpected discovery. 

He simply looked at her, and shook his head_. 'No more questions today. No more.' _

"Can it wait? I am tired, Sam," one part of his mind was screaming at him for this coldness of act, but the other simply didn't care. 

Sam smiled, very small and sad smile. She seemed to perceive the suffering of the young man, and wished to cause no further annoyance. 

"I understand. I am sorry to have bothered you," she said in a small voice and headed for the door. Her hand went for the doorknob when his voice stopped her. Caring part of Daniel's mind overtook the control. This woman was Sam, even if just in body. And their Sam was somewhere in there, somewhere underneath that black ash that hid her memories, along with her personality. 

"Wait, please. That was... unforgivable of me. Please, sit down and ask. I am sorry." 

She turned around and gave him an inquisitive look, as if trying to figure out whether it was his real desire or simply courtesy. 

"Are you sure?" Again, maybe the words were the best way to go.

"Yes... please... sit down," he pointed to the chair that she occupied only a few seconds ago. 

She stood still, her eyes still resting on Daniel's face. He was tired, it was plain as a light of the day. But a flicker of determination was visible, through all that pain and worry that settled in the creases of his face. He was determined to give her what she wanted, even if it meant recalling things that were now only but the memories. After all, she had every right to know. She was a part of almost every one.

Samantha approached and knelt in front of him, then slowly took his hand in hers and pressed his fingers between her own. 

"I am sorry, Daniel." 

He looked at her, surprised. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We are still unsure of what happened."

She lowered her eyes, and taking a deep breath whispered, "I killed him." Her voice was full of guilt and sorrow. Maybe Sam was closer to the surface then he thought. 

With the tips of his fingers he lifted her tear-streaked face, and cupped it, wiping her tears off with his thumbs. She didn't deserve the burden she had to carry. She didn't deserve being left in the dark after she sought for light... in one form or another... all her life. 

"No, Sam... I don't blame you. No one blames you." 

Silence in the room was disturbed by her quiet sobs. Even the air seemed to vibrate with the emotions. He pulled her up and wrapping his arms around her, whispered in her ear. 

"Everything is going to be alright," he said, even thought he didn't believe it himself. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing. 

Daniel could feel her body shaking in cries, as he hugged her tighter, allowing his hands to wonder across her back, up and down, soothing her. To him, she was not Samantha anymore, not even Major Carter. She was a stranger. A stranger with whom he shared the same fate. They both lost a friend. He knew Jack was not an easy guy to forget, and that somewhere, deep in her memories, she still carried everything he was. 

To the end of his life, Daniel could never explain to himself why he did what he did in that moment. Ever so gently he pushed her away, just enough to see her face, and then slowly brought his face closer to hers. Soft touch of her lips on his, and the feeling of her warmth on his body made him forget the cruel reality, even for a while. He kissed her. 

By the time reality hit in, she was gone. First thing his ravaged mind noticed was the soft thump of the door of his office and somewhere in the distance, sound of her retreating steps. Daniel contemplated going after her for a second, then dismissed the option. What he did was beyond reason. Beyond friendship. Friendship he shared with her_... 'And with Jack,'_ he thought bitterly. 

As he closed his eyes, image started in his mind. Beautiful, young woman. In the beautiful, ancient world. In the forgotten time. 

_'I betrayed you Sha're. I betrayed Jack. And Sam. And you don't deserve it. They don't deserve it. Oh, Sha're... I am sorry. I am so sorry,'_ feeling broken, he slid to the floor and put his palms on the cold surface of the floor. As he leaned his head back, side of his desk prevented any further movement. For a moment, everything was quiet, and then sickening feeling in his stomach started to alarm his senses and he turned his head towards the door half expecting Sam to return. 

Doorknob slid down and then back up, and the doors opened forcing bright hall lights in the half-darkened office. Military boots made their way half across his office before Daniel Jackson decided to look up and see who his visitor was. 

A/N: Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. But hang on. Alright, I can assume you are wondering what kind of game am I playing... here with Danny kissing our ol' Major (wish it was me :)) but... think about it logically. Who is more better of a couple? Sam and Jack... or Sam and Danny?

I want to know what you think... of the couple thing and the story in general so ... see that button in the lower left corner? Click on it and tell me... in other words... REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda...

A/N: OK, here we go. Marking an anniversary. Yes, I am crazy. 

Till the end of the time

Chapter 18 

Daniel looked up, squinting, the bright light burning his eyes and making the person above him seem like a silhouette, its contours dissolving in a soft shades of gray. He blinked a few times, and each time figure seemed to become clearer and recognizable. After enough time has passed (just a few seconds, but Daniel had a feeling years were passing by, and that everything was moving in a slow motion) facial features of his visitor became recognizable.

Young man gasped and scrambled to his feet. Before him, clad in a military uniform, with a small smile on his face stood...

"Martouf!" Daniel exclaimed, while in the same time unconsciously moving one step towards him. "But you are..." 

"Dead?" interrupted Martouf and laughed. "Yes, I believe it is the case. It was Colonel O'Neill, was it not? I find the irony of the situation most amusing." 

Daniel looked bewildered. His friends dying, losing memory, and now people coming back from the dead? What was going on? 

Martouf seemed to register this, and quickly proceeded to the door, gently shutting them and turning the lock.

"I do not wish to be disturbed. We need to talk to you. We believe the matter discussed will of be of great interest to you... and in your interest is to listen to us and do not interrupt with questions, as it is human custom," voice became strange, deep and alien, not like the one he heard in Tok'ra, but he heard it never the less... somewhere... the tone was familiar... yet not too familiar, and his memory started working overtime, trying to recall where could he heard it before. 

But with all the familiarity voice bore, it also bore determination and seriousness. Daniel felt the best thing he could do is sit... and let Martouf explain what the Hell was going on? Of course, he didn't miss use of pronoun 'we' instead of 'I', but since Martouf was Tok'ra, it could involve whole society, not only him... but still... 

Martouf followed Daniel's example and sat down. His posture was rather strange, too stern and he looked uncomfortable, as he never sat on a chair before. As they sat in the half-darkened office, Daniel could have sworn to see faint blue glow radiating from Martouf's body, but dismissed it as a product of his own, over-strained mind. 

"I am not Martouf of the Tok'ra, yet I come to you in his form. You are right, Dr. Jackson. Martouf is dead."

This unexpected confession alerted Daniel's senses and he felt his body became tense, as if in anticipation of danger. Yet, he said nothing, waiting for continuation.

"I am Dar Soon." 

In one millisecond after hearing this, all clicked together in Daniel's head. This 'man' was Soldier of fate... the creatures that haunted Sam, and possibly were responsible for Jack's death. That voice... That was the voice Sam spoke with when she spoke in the alien language, after the attacks. But he thought that... 

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, you are right. I am, what you call, Soldier of fate. You believed we can only take forms of living creatures?"

Well, this creature was reading his mind, that much was clear. Daniel nodded. 

"You are partially right. Although we usually do that, in times of great need we can call upon forms of the deceased. Mine great need was for you to trust me, and you wouldn't trust me if I appeared in the form of someone you know and still lives."

Again, it made perfect sense. Daniel nodded, feeling like he has just been revealed the greatest secrets of Universe, but his limited mind could not make much sense of it... 

"Are you convinced?" 

"Yes... yes, I am. But what..." 

"No questions, I repeat. I will tell you what you need to know, nothing more." 

If this was the game he wanted to play, he will play it... In Daniel strangest feeling evoke. As if this didn't involve only Sam and him, but Jack as well... And Jack was dead.

"No, Dr. Jackson." 

Daniel was dumbstruck again. Maybe he missed part of the alien's speech? 

"I am sorry?" 

"Colonel O'Neill is not dead." 

"What? His body is in the infirmary... I saw it."

"His body, yes. But he is not dead. He is trapped. Together with one of the Soldiers which tried to return soul of Ractah to her rightful place."

"How? Why?"

Stern look of alien didn't feel pleasant.

"No questions, right. I am sorry," Daniel muttered, feeling trapped himself when his curiosity was trapped with an unseen wall of rules. 

"Soul of Ractah escaped and reincarnated into the body of the person you know by the name of Major Samantha Carter. She must be brought back, but our attempts have failed, as she gained an ability to sense our presence. It became impossible for us to capture her. In the last attempt, Soldier who tried to return her - yes, Dr., kill her - became trapped in the parallel plane of existence, together with the soul of Colonel Jack O'Neill. It is a complicated and rare occurrence, but it happens."

Daniel felt his brain buzzing with the load of information and all possible rescue plans seemed to conjure themselves and resurface... there was so much he wanted to ask. If Jack is alive, thanks God, how do we bring him back? But the question remained unspoken. 

Alien looked at him sympathetically. 

"I see what you wish to know. I am afraid, Dr. Jackson, that the answer will not be pleasant. Where our Soldier and Colonel O'Neill are, is not a... It is a place of eternal torture... in Earth's mythology it is called Hell. Yes, Dr. much like the place you've once been to, much like Natu. The only way to bring them back... is for Ractah to go there. She is meant to be there. The guards await her. But they will not release Soldier and Colonel if she doesn't return." 

Daniel felt the air being forced out of his lungs, by the sickness of the thought alone. Must he choose? Sam or Jack? He dearly hoped not... 

"Yes, Dr. It is a choice. One of them must be there. The one that is destined... or the one that simply had what you call 'bad luck'?"

"Why me? That is not my decision. I want them both here. Is there nothing..."

"No, Dr. You are the only one who can persuade Ractah to return, now that we no longer have power of bringing her back. It is your choice, Doctor. One must suffer."

Daniel looked at alien, at Martouf... his eyes were wide with horror, and his heart rate was well over what Janet would call normal. There had to be another way out of this...

"You must choose, and choose soon. We bring to justice, we do not execute it. Whatever you decide we will know. We will wait."

Before young man could speak up, Martouf opened the door and exited. Daniel run after him, but when he came out into the corridor, there was no sign of him. 

Thought, each one darker then before, started to cloud his vision. Leaning against the wall to regain control of his cold limbs, he thought of only way of action. He had to talk to Teal'c. 

A/N: Well... what can I say? It seems Soldiers aren't just mythical creatures after all, huh? 

Review... I ask nicely. Alright. I beg.


End file.
